


The Great Unknown

by Zeruby



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Feels, Eventual Romance, It's Always Gandalf's Fault, Magical Accidents, Other, Stubborn Dwarves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: As if it wasn't bad enough to fall in a random hole in a road and find yourself in Middle Earth, travelling with Thorin Oakenshield and his company, but also get turned into a dog by Gandalf. And when the wizard doesn't even know how it happened or how to turn you back, you could only hope that this was just a bad dream.But is it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-chaptered story and it WILL take some time from me to write this. So please be patient, thank you. :)

You were so done. So. Fucking. Done.

First you had had a fight with your mother about something what seemed so meaningless now. But the fact that you fell to a hole in middle of the road after you had decided to go on a walk, to cool your head... And you haven't even seen the bloody hole! Like it had just popped there from nowhere just in time and you fell in. You could almost see it grinning like a Troll face afterwards. 

Then you fell. And fell. And fell. And finally you hit something. Or rather, you dropped on someone. You saw the dark starry sky, trees all around you, a little of gray gown and confused and alarmed very hairy face. Then everything had gone dark.

The fuck had just happened? Did you just fell to Hell? And if you did, it sure didn't seem like a place you had imagined it to be.

The next time you woke up, you saw many very hairy faces. Thirteen hairy faces exactly, fourteenth one with a little facial hair in that point that you rather wished they'd shaved it and the last one with smoothy cheek. None of them said anything. Not that you were even sure if they spoke same language as you did. Thought they had something familiar, in their faces. But you couldn't be sure whatever you had met them somewhere or not. Your mind was still a little fussy. The only thing your brain registered was that you were laying on the ground.

"Where... where am I?" you asked, trying to see if they understood you or not. The one guy with gray hair, beard and a hat kneeling next to you looked you with suspicion for a few seconds before a little smile grew on his lips and his face softened.

"You are in Middle Earth, my dear" he said in gentle voice. There was no threat in his voice, only the fatherly kind of caring. Or grandfatherly in his case, since the guy seemed to be rather old. You stared at him for a while, listening the few low murmurs from the others. At least he understood you.

Now that your brains started to work properly, you started to recognize the people around you. The one who had just talked to you was Gandalf the Grey. You were sure of it. The others seemed like dwarves, with their beards and, well, their behavior. And the small guy must be a hobbit. With a little glance to his feet gave a little backup to you. You knew them too, from somewhere... From a story you loved, expect the third one you hated... Because your favorite dwarf died in it. Then you turned your eyes back up to the sky, staring at the dark sky. You had no words for the situation. A cotton cloud had started to cover the stars. Stars? How long had you been falling? Or been unconscious? 

"I had been warned by the Valars that myself and the company would be accompanied by a young lady from the skies, but they never cave me a name...."  the wizard suddenly said. You turned your gaze to him, studying his thoughtful yet kind face. Well, that was a one way to ask one's name, you wondered as you tried to sit up. You didn't like to talk to someone while you were laying down. Gandalf and the other grey haired dwarf, Oin if you recalled right, helped you to sit up.

"I'm... My name is (Y/n)" you told them. You heard someone snorting and wondering, was your name even a real name, not just some made up word, since you had time to think of it these past few minutes. You snorted and glared the dwarves. You wanted to yell back and tell them how their names weren't common from where you were from. But you didn't feel like arguing right now. You had had plenty of it with your mother... earlier. Gods and Valars knew how long ago. And the healer was murmuring to you to stay calm, for you might have some injuries. So you just glared holes to the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Yes, you started to remember it, alright. The story, the three movies you had seen. Your school had gifted movie tickets to students from variant reasons for three years you had been studying there, and each year you had been one of those who received the tickets. And the movie you had seen?

The Hobbit. It had been easy choice for you. When you had been around eleven or twelve, you had loved the Lord of the rings-movies. You even had had a crush to Legolas and somewhat an crush to Boromir back then. And when The Hobbit had come out, you were drooling after half of the company that you now felt ashamed of it. Thorin and his nephews... Dwalin... Nori, even Ori... Bofur... And Bilbo, on his own way.

"Gandalf, you say the Valars themselves told you about her... arrival. Why didn't you tell us?" Thorin's deep voice finally asked. You turned to look at him. Yeah, why indeed? But what could he have said? I got a vision of young lady dropping from the sky right on top of me and she joins our company for the rest of the journey? And this is what Gandalf tell the others, adding that he'd rather see what kind of person you are, then decide whatever to trust you or not. And take you with them or not.

This doesn't make you feel well at all. You knew that Gandalf could be suspicious, but the fact that he'd leave you in middle of the forest just because he didn't like you at the beginning.... Well, you would rather run under the buss than hear him tell this. And he must have seen how uncomfortable you were when he said that he'd take you "under his wing" until he could understand fully why you had arrived here. And what Valar's wanted from you. They seemed to be the guilty one's for the sudden hole in the ground, that had led you here. And you didn't like it, nor did the dwarves. Ever the hobbit, Bilbo, seemed uneasy with the fact that someone more powerful than him had pulled a simple girl from another dimension to this world.

Why? Why did they do it? Was there something in this girl that could defeat some great evil the Valar's couldn't fight for? She was just a child in their eye's, even Gandalf could admit that. This was what the dwarves murmured among each others when they thought you weren't listening. Or they simply didn't care whatever you hear them or not. But you did hear. Even once when Gandalf admit to Balin he had no idea why exactly you were here. He had only his vision of you falling from the sky and joining the company. There was no explanation from the Valars, only that "she's there, 'cause we say so".

And the next few days you hang up to that, because the upper once's had said so. What could you possibly do? Even Thorin had admired that there was little he could do, if Mahal wanted you along his company, even he personally didn't want you along. And it hurt you even more. Knowing that you weren't wanted along, even when someone said that you'd be travelling with them to the end of the world. Or that what it seemed to you. You felt tired after you had been sitting on a horse with Gandalf. What would the rest of the journey do to you, when you'd be walking to Erebor?

And the fighting? You couldn't even hit someone hard enough to hurt them, given the fact that you should use sword or something like that. You would be dead long before the company would arrive to Erebor. It was depressing on its own, but the fact that everyone knew it and didn't seem to care made it even worse.

* * *

After third long day of riding the company had stopped over the rocky area for the night. After examining the are for a minute you somewhat recognize it from the movie.You were sure this was the place, even it had been some time you had seen the first movie.

You looked over the edge to the other side, thinking that was where the orcs saw the company's fire, and after knowing it  _was_  the company they left to tell their leader, Azog. Yes, Azog the Defiler. Horrible, white colored orc, who would in the end to manage to kill Fili and Thorin. You wished you wouldn't need to meet him, but you knew you would. Or at least the company would. You weren't sure of your fate. Gandalf hadn't said a thing and the rest of the company were far too quiet about it. So, you weren't sure of your future, tomorrow would show what the fate had planned for you.

"Lass, food's ready" Bofur, the only somewhat friendly dwarf towards you, informed. You turned to look at Bofur and smiled a little. 

"Thank you" you said and followed him back to the camp. At the camp you got your little share of their food. Still wishing to have more. Yet you decided not to complain, since they didn't have to give you any food. You were that "third wheel" in the company, who didn't do anything for her share yet got all the comforts that were available. And it wasn't like you didn't try to help. It was just your help wasn't wanted. They shooed you away whenever you had tried to help. They didn't want you around at all. And you felt hurt. Not wanted. They even let Bilbo help, even thought that they did not like him. And even the Hobbit was avoiding you. You had tried to talk to him more than once but he refused to have any kid of conversation with you. The only one who talked to you even a little was the wizard. So, the only good you did to them was to drop dead and not to bother them again, or stay behind and not to follow them. Like Rivendell. 

Yes, you wished you could stay there. You liked the movie version of these dwarves, but not the actual persons. The movie version's seemed nice enough, even thought you admired that they weren't nice enough to Bilbo until the events after goblin's cave. But that didn't mean that they would be nice to you, like ever. So, you should just stay behind and forget these guys. They weren't the type you should be friends with.

The supper was over and everyone had set on over the night. Fili and Kili had the first watch. You were sitting next to Gandalf, like always, and shivering in your sleep. Your clothing weren't  for the cold nights, thought you could manage the day times. Thought one cared about your shivering, not even Gandalf. He at least could see how cold you were, yet he's care for it was near zero. You opened your eyes from your haze dreams and wished you could quickly arrive to Rivendell.

You couldn't take this shit anymore. You were cold, your stomach wasn't full and you missed your home, parents, friends and comforts of home. Then, as if from an order, a loud shriek echoed in the area. You tensed, realizing that orcs were nearby. Bilbo jolted away from the pony, looking around. Then he turned to the young Durin brother's, asking what was the noise he just heard. The brothers glanced at each other, smiling devilishly. Then they started to tell to Bilbo about the orcs, how they were roaming around the lands and killing innocent sleepers at nighttime. Bilbo looked scared, and even you could admit that you were scared. And just then, when the brothers were grinning to each others, Thorin step in to stop their joking.

Then he took of to walk past you and Gandalf, glaring down at you, as if you'd done anything but been there. So, you glared back at him and gave an dirty look. Thorin stopped, looking at you over his shoulder. His eyes had turned from a glare to pure anger, yet he didn't say or do anything, only a growl carried over to your ears over Balin's story. You cave a "Tsk" like sound and then turned to look at Balin, as he had focused to his audience. Fili however was shooting looks at you. Not angry one's, he just looked at you.

"I think that wasn't pretty clever, my dear" you hear Gandalf murmur next to you, warning clear in his tone. You glanced at him and lifted your brows to him. Yes, of course it wasn't. Nothing wasn't clever when you were talking about Thorin the mighty Oakenshield.

"Oh yeah? Well, as if he has any right to glare at me around day and night like I had done anything wrong" you hissed back at him. Few awoken dwarf turned to look at you, but turning then back to Balin.

"But you do know that he is our le..." Gandalf started, but was cut off by you.

"Yes, I know that, thank you. But that doesn't still give him any right!" you said louder. This time everyone turned to look at you, some questioningly and some glaring. They were all up now and Balin had ended his story, you noted. And Thorin had turned towards the Company and had started to walk towards the camp, only to be stopped next to you and Gandalf. While Thorin was yet again glaring at you, Gandalf was shooting warning glances towards you.

"For someone so useless she sure has a big mouth" someone murmured, probably Nori. You shot a deadly glance towards the company, before glaring back up to their leader. He still looked down at you for all he could.

"Well I wouldn't be so useless if you'd let me help you. Even Bilbo can help you and none pay it any mind. But when I try help it's like a Balrog smashed to ruin your party" you said, gritting your teeth, first glaring at Thorin, then the company. Then your eyes turned to Bilbo, who looked down at his feet and the two young Durin's behind him looking rather sad and sorry than angry, like the rest of the company. Even Gandalf radiate his anger. You didn't even need to look at him.

"I suppose it is needless to say that you  _are_ useless and you have no place among us, so therefor you cannot help us" Thorin simply said. You turned your eyes to him as you jolted up. The company startled, shooting their hands towards their weapons, as Gandalf next to you stiffed and was ready to stop you two.

"Think you're king of everything and everyone. Stubborn, pint sized asshole. You are no king, and never will be" you spat out. Thorin's face fell. You could see the stunning face's of the company's as they looked at you. Even Bilbo looked horrified.

"You are doomed to be mad, lead your family to death and cause sadness everyone around you. So tell me, master dwarf, how am I any worst than you are?" your words colder than ice cut the very air. No one said anything. They just looked at you, their faces softened somewhat. Thorin, his face still angry, took a step towards you. He was about to say something, when Gandalf shoot up like a rocket and his voice echoing the area.

"Stop this madness, you two!" Gandalf commanded, hitting the ground with his staff. A little sparks flew between the staff and the ground. The sparks and the power of Gandalf's words hit you, causing your head to spin, but only for merely a few seconds. You heard panicked shouts, then nothing as black dots started to take over your sight, and the blackness finally taking over your sight. And the next time your eyes opened, you first noted that you were on ground level. Had you passed out again?


	2. Chapter 2

What on Earth had happened?

You had had an argument with Thorin. Then Gandalf had stepped in, and your sight had gone black. And now here you were, laying on the ground, feeling like something was off. You opened your eyes slowly and then glanced up, seeing every member of Company still up, neither looking down at you in shock, or Gandalf and Thorin. Those two were still talking, or rather arguing.

"I do not know what happened!" Gandalf almost shouted. Thorin glanced down at you angrily and when he noted that you were awake, his scowl softened.

"Well, make sure what happened and fix this. It is bad enough that she is travelling with us as it is" Thorin said, glanced down at you and then he walked back to his place next to the rock, near his nephews. Everyone else glanced back down at you one last time and then they set up to the night, Gloin taking the next watch.

You scoffed, as you saw the healer set to on his sleepingback for the night. Shouldn't he check whatever you were hurt or not, or was it that indifferent to him? You let out a snarl, that sounded like growl.  _A fucking growl_. Gandalf set down to sit next to you, sighing. He pet your back, causing something to move end of your butt. You turned to look and saw a tail at the end of an hairy back. Then you turned to look at the wizard, a mild panic taking over you.

The hell had just happened?!

That was your body you had just seen, right?!

And you had just growled, like animal!

"Calm down, (Y/n). It seems I accidentally turned you into a dog" Gandalf murmured, looking at you very,  _very_ , apologetically. You let out a huff, looking at your body. Yes, you seemed to be a dog, like Gandalf had just said. Your legs, sides, stomach and under your tail was covered in white/light grey fur, and your back (probably going over your head) and top of your tail was covered in dark, almost black fur.

"I look like a Husky" you murmured, setting your head between your front paws. Gandalf was wondering quietly, whatever you had just said. Then he bemoan how he couldn't understand dog's language. And then it hit you. You were a dog. No one, and literally meaning  _no one_ , could understand a words you said.

Whatever this was good or bad, you weren't sure. But, alas, the worst had happened to you, or so it seemed, and now you didn't even know what to do. But to be angry to the wizard.

* * *

The next morning company kept ignoring you as much as they had done when you were a human. You received your share of the breakfast, but now you had to walk since even Gandalf refused to take you on his horse. You were murmuring curses, literally. No one could understand you, anyways. After cursing and murmuring for a long time one of the ponies had turned its head towards you and begged you to be quiet.

And that had been the most awkwardest moments in your life.

You could understand the ponies! You apologized from the pony, then explained that you were actually a human and hadn't gotten used to walk so much in one day. The ponies sighed. They had seen what had happened and were sorry for what happened to you. And for the walking, well...

"Welcome to our life, lass" Dwalin's pony said. You looked at it, shocked. Even they called you lass! Whatever they took it from the dwarves, you weren't sure. But they were surely nicer than the dwarves, even saying they were sorry how their riders acted towards you. Not sure what to say or do, you just simply said it was alright, that it was not their fault how the dwarves acted.

The next time you came to a stop and made camp, Gloin murmured how it might be nice how you'd be a human and would help him and Oin to gather the firewood.

"Well that's too bad, my dear dwarf. Last time I tried to help you, I was a freak and a weirdo and my help wasn't needed" you said and ignored Gloin's gaze. It felt weird to understand the dwarves, when they couldn't understand you. But the ponies could understand them too. So you weren't sure if you could still understand English because you had been an human before.

You set yourself in shadows of the trees, away from the heating sun. Now when you had thick, fluffy fur, you got hot easily. Sure it kept you warm in night, but the heating sun was getting on you. And it was only a spring now. You didn't even dare to think, how hot it would be in summer.

You lift your head when you note the old dwarf, Balin, come to you with a bowl in his hands. He sets it down next to you and smiles to you.

"Thought you might be thirsty. Haven't seen ye drink anything after our little break earlier today and it has been quit a hot day today. So drink up" he said. You start to wiggle your tail and gave him a short bark as a "thank you". Then you stood and started to drink. Balin had been right, you hadn't drink anything in few hours and the heat and walking had dried your mouth. After you had drank enough, Balin took the bowl more near the camp and set it down for you again. Then he turned to look at you, rising his brows.

You tilt your head for a side for a second and then you follow him. Balin sat the end of log near the campfire Gloin had successfully started. You set down next your blow and set your nose in the cool water. Then you blow some air out through your nose. Bubbles rose and vanished after hitting to surface. You lift your nose from the bowl, looking down at it. That was... rather amusing. Now you had something to do for a few minutes, or until someone would snap at you.

Then you set your nose back down and do it again, longer this time. Bubbles rose to the surface from your nose.

"What in Mahal's name she's doin'?" you heard Dwalin murmuring. You lift your head and turned to see Dwalin sitting next to his brother, looking at you. Not glaring, just looking. A wonder on its self, but you knew that if you'd continue this, he would ask you to stop.

"Are you blind, mister Dwalin, she was blowing bubbles in the water" Kili state the obvious. Dwalin merely lift his brow and then look down at you, not so nicely.

"Oh, 'rly..." he murmured, then turned to glare the fire. You frown and look at the warrior. Then you turn back to bowl and set your nose in the water, again. Someone sneered, but you weren't sure who. You lift your head and set it on your other paw, face away from the company. No fun allowed, apparently...

"Joy killers" you murmur, thought the company could only hear you letting out disapproval sound. Balin chuckled and pent down a little to pat your back. You let your tail wiggle when he turned to scratched behind your ear.

The company was mainly sitting near the fire, while Bombur, Bofur and Bilbo were preparing the supper and Thorin, Balin, Dwalin and Gandalf were murmuring a little further away from the camp. Gandalf had murmured something about Rivendell before he had suggested to talk with Thorin and Balin. Dwalin had cram himself with them, even he wasn't asked. You knew that Gandalf wanted to go to Rivendell because of Thorin's map, but after Thorin and Dwalin had shared a look and Dwalin had even glanced at you, you wondered if the wizard had another reason for the visit.

And just like that, a new hope rose in you. Maybe the elves could help you with this... problem you had. Maybe they could help you to turn back to human and then return you back home? Or let you stay there. But, of course the leader destroyed your hopes. He came back to camp, Dwalin hot in his tail as Balin and Gandalf stayed behind, the wizard shaking his head.

"Thorin, think about it..." Gandalf tries one more time as he finally comes to camp.

"We are not going near that place" Thorin says and glares up to the wizard. You sigh and stand up, taking step towards the woods. Then you turn to look at he camp. Non of them paid any attention to you. You saw Bombur giving the ladle to Bilbo and going for Thorin, who lifts his eyes to the cook.

"We are starting to run low in meat" Bombur informs him. You heard the leader sigh, as you turn to go to the woods. Soon after you return, after taking care of your "toilet business", and you note that half of the company are up and are looking something near the camp. Then Ori sees you and turns to say something Dori, the pointing at you. Dori turns to look at you, a clear relief and a little anger clear in his eyes.

"Ah, there ye are!" Dori says. You stop and look at the company, who now return near the camp, all murmuring and glaring at you.

"We thought you ran away!" Kili finally says after sitting down, still looking startled.

"Aye, thought I don't wonder if she did try..." Gloin says, looking between you and Kili. You frown to his statement.

"... And she came back to us, because she realized she doesn't have changes to survive in the nature" Nori grosses his hands over his chest and looks down at you with knowing look.

"That is true" Dori sighs and looks at you rather sympathetically. You sit down and glare at them.

"Aye, even if she's a dog..." Fili says, putting his hands on his lap and shaking his head. You let out a little huff and turn to go back to under the tree where you had been earlier. You set yourself down and keep glaring the company. After their talk had returned back to normal, Balin turned to look for you when he noted that you weren't next to the bowl. Then he spots you under the tree and sighs. He turns back to the fire and didn't pay you any mind anymore.

You close your eyes and listen the surrounding voice's. Most of the voice's came from the company. Somewhere in the woods was a owl, calling out his mate. The wind was moving in the woods. Other than that it was quiet. You open your eyes and look at the company. Quiet and this company were something that didn't fit in one place. They couldn't be quiet even in the night, as half of the company were snoring. You close your eyes again, only to be disturbed seconds later by Bilbo, who brings you your little share of the food. You look up to him and then down the food. You had received more than usually.

You look back up to Bilbo, tilting your head in question. He smiled and pent down to ruffle your head.

"I put you a little more than the others. You need energy since you are walking all day tomorrow, so eat up!" he says. You lick his hand before standing up and starting to eat. Bilbo huffs a little laugh and then he's off to eat.

After you finish eating, you take the bowl to Bombur, who wished he had helping hands with the dishes. He glanced down at you, but was soon of to wash the dishes with Dori. Well, you HAD tried to help him once with them, but Bombur had shooed you away, too afraid that you, clumsy girl from the stars, would break something. So you just glared at him, turned and went to sleep under your tree.

"Stupid, fat dwarf" you murmur.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke from your deep sleep, feeling rather warm. And someones arms around you. A little startled by this, you lift your head and turn to see the youngest Durin fast asleep next to you. He had cuddled himself right next to you and was holding you like you were his toy, protecting him from the monsters of the night.

Which reminded you from the night before, when he and Fili had been scaring Bilbo with stories of orcs.

How'd he even managed to come this close to you without you even noticing? Maybe you had been so tired after sleeping so badly that you just didn't notice him. Which was pretty understandable, actually.

"Kili" you say, only to sound a small, soft growl to him. Kili moved, cuddling closer to you and remind to be in deep sleep. You sigh and turn to see, who was in a watch. You saw Thorin and Dwalin up, looking at you and Kili. They both looked rather amused. You stared at them until Thorin sighs and turns away. Then seconds after Dwalin turns away, looking different direction. You turn back to Kili and poke him on the cheek with your wet nose. He let out a noise and then you notice someone move on your other side.

You turn your head and saw the older brother, Fili, sleeping next to you. He wasn't cuddling you like Kili was, but was still rather close to you. You let out a deep sigh, which Thorin had noted and understood that you had accepted your situation. He looked at you as you put your head back down and let the boys sleep next to you. He let out a little humming like sound and turned then to look over the woods.

"Ain't this great" you murmur before drifting off back to sleep.

* * *

Next time you wake when someone is gently patting your back. You open your eyes and see Kili sitting next to you, leaning to the tree. You had moved closer to the tree without even noticing it. Kili was moving his hand from your head to your back and then repeating the movement. You lift your head and place it on top of his thigh.

"Ah, yer awake. Mornin', (Y/n)" Kili says. You lift your head to rest it on Kili's stomach and let out a long whine.

"You woke me up! And I saw so good dream, too!" you whine, looking at Kili sadly. He grins to you and starts to scratch you behind your ear. You let your tail wiggle lazily and let out yawn.

"Kili, now when lass is awake, we'll go huntin' more meat! C'mon!" Dwalin's voice carried over from the camp. Kili and you turned to look at the warrior, who had other ax on his hand. Kili let out a sigh and patted your head once more.

"Thanks for warming me last night, and sorry about it" Kili says and ruffle's your head. You huff and glare at him. You had to warm the prince, while you had been shivering few nights before. Kili turns and goes to fetch his bow and arrows. You follow him to the camp and take the closest blanket you can find. You snatch it to in your mouth and then bring it to Kili and drop it to his feet. Kili stares at the blanket and then you for a few seconds.

"Wah-?" he says, looking between you and the blanket, being all confused.

"Maybe she's trying to hint that you'd use your blanket to keep yourself warm, not her, you idiot" Fili states, looking at him with amused look. You tug the blanket right in front of the older brother and then letting out in approving sound. Someone sniggers and right after Dwalin shouts the brothers.

"Fili, Kili, c'mon! We don' have all day!"

* * *

 

You had followed the brothers and Dwalin to the woods to your toilets needs, but were swept with the three of them. Dwalin had thought that you were going with them and then Fili had pointed out, how good nose the dogs had.

"Well, if we consider that she didn't smell ye two when ye sneaked to sleep right next to 'er, I highly doubt 'er nose" Dwalin comment's, looking compendiously at you. While he was right that you hadn't smelled these two last night, you dared to say that your nose was better than his.

"Hey!" you say, or rather let out a bark. A pheasant, scared of your sudden bark, lets out a shriek and runs from bush near by. Kili's fast reaction and good aim kills the bird, and you get praised by the two prince's while Dwalin glares the three of you, murmuring something about good luck. He turns and continues. You had to find more meat. This pheasant - even when it was rather fat and big sized - wasn't going to fill the company's stomach. Fili and Kili follow him, you right behind them. You were astonished, what a luck! Dwalin, of all the dwarves, had to take his words back, because of karma and good luck.

You had had good luck scaring the first pheasant, like Dwalin had said, but there were more animals you found from the forest. Or rather, you smelled them. And it prove that you had better smell as when you had been a human. Maybe even better than dwarves had.

One hour later the four of you return back to the camp with three peasants and two rabbits. Bombur seemed to be more than happy that you return with meat, that'll last for the next few meals. Thorin and Gandalf were being rather angry for your sudden disappearance, while Bilbo seems to be rather relieved. He had thought that you had left them.

While you were sitting next to Balin, who had seated himself at the end of the log, Thorin was lecturing the three hunters for not informing the others that they were taking you with them. They had been looking for you, again. You got few, chosen words too, but Thorin didn't blame you since you couldn't speak the common language anymore.

After the little lecture of Thorin's, Dori commented how many animals they had found. He also said that it was good that Dwalin had been hunting with Fili and Kili, since he spotted the animals so easily. And Dwalin happily took the honor of it. You let out a rather angry growl to the bald dwarf. Balin turned to look at you and uplifted his brows questioningly, understanding that there was something you weren't happy about. Kili had noted this too, and probably heard Dori and Dwalin, as he turned to look at them rather angrily.

"Hey, it was (Y/n) who noted the two rabbits and one of those pheasants! Me and Kili found and killed the other two! Dwalin didn't get anything!" Kili said rather defensively, putting his hands on his hips. Dori's eyebrows shot up and then he turned to question Dwalin, whatever he had just lied or not. And poor Dwalin's face turned red as tomato. Balin sighs and shakes his head, as the rest of the company stares at him with disbelieve. You shot your tongue out and let it stay out as you watched Dwalin. After Dori hand done with him, he turned to glare at you, only to turn even more red.

"A dog is showing its tongue tae me" he rumbled and left to sit nearby tree. Balin chuckled alongside few other dwarves and Bilbo, while Gandalf looked down at you with rather surprised expression. Thorin merely glared at the others, then he set himself sit back down, next to Balin where Dwalin usually had sat.

After breakfast and setting the ponies you finally left, with dark clouds appearing in the sky.

* * *

 In late afternoon it had started to rain. First with light rain that only refresh the air and felt actually even nice after hot day, but then it started to get harder, as if someone had emptied a bucket over you. Only that the water kept coming and it did't seem to stop any time soon.

The little merry mood the company had had was now long gone. The longer the rain kept pouring the grumpier they got. Not that you were any different of them. Only Gandalf seemed to be only somewhat normal and Bilbo didn't let his grumpiness show, not at least when he spoke. After Dori had asked from Gandalf, whatever he could do something to the rain and Gandalf had advice them to find a weather-wizard, Bilbo started to talk with him about the other wizards. And you started to murmur one rainy song you remembered.

"It's raining men, Hallelujah, it's raining men..." you sang. Kili, who was riding next to you, glanced down at you, causing you to stop your singing. You glanced up to him and then looked back forward, staying silence. 

"Ya know, you sounded a little like ye were singing" said Bofur, suddenly riding on your other side. You look up to him, surprised. How could he tell?

"Aye, the sounds she was making sounded like she was singing" Bombur adds. You let out a approving sound and continue singing the "Raining men", while few dwarves started to hum alongside you. Their mood had grown slightly and you were happy to know that you were mostly the fault of it. Nobody likes a grumpy dwarf, you muse.

Finally the evening came with Thorin's announcement to set up the camp and make some shelter. The rain had poured down all day and the company felt to be more tired than normally. After you had shelter and even the ponies were under cover, Bombur made supper from the rabbits and made sure you got as much food as the other ones did. After the food you cave him a lick to his hand as a thank you and set yourself down next to Kili for a night. The young dwarf lets out a happy sigh and cuddles next to you.

"Actually, I had a nightmare last night and I was scared after I woke up. I saw that you were making sounds as you slept and I thought you had bad dreams, too, so... I sneaked next to you... for safety. I'm sorry, (Y/n), that I didn't wake you. It wasn't fair of me. Forgive me?" Kili whispered in your ear. You give him a lick on his cheek, accepting his apology. You could understand that the young dwarf got scared of something and was looking for safety. Something inside you told that it was alright to be the buttress he needed, for he'd do the same for you.

Thought you didn't know why the older brother had come to sleep next to you. Maybe he had woken up and saw that Kili was sleeping next to you and wanted to be close to him, to protect him. But why to sleep next to you, not next to Kili? 


	4. Chapter 4

By next morning the rain had finally stopped, but the air was still chilly and the sky was covered by dark clouds.

"It might start to rain again, later on today" Bilbo says particularly to no one, as he stands next to Gandalf, hands on his hip and stares up to the sky. Gandalf hums and states that he rather hopes that rain is done for now. Few dwarves nod their heads, agreeing with the wizard. You wished too that there wouldn't be no more rain. It had gone through your fur and made you wet. You didn't want to get sick. There would still be a long way until you'd reach to Rivendell and a lot would happen before that. Being sick would only slow you down and the company would actually find a reason to leave you behind.

But to be honest, the next few days you started to note how close Kili became to you, talking to you and spend some time with you. And since Kili was spending time with you, Fili found himself sitting with you two more than often. Bofur sometimes sang you something, whenever he wasn't talking with his brother, cousin and Nori and Dori. Bombur made sure you got as much food as the others did, and remembered to thank you a thousands time for getting more meat for them. Dwalin, even thought he surely didn't like you or trust you, took you with him to hunt, admiring  that your nose was indeed a good help to find the hiding animals. Balin and Ori often patted you, Ori only few times before his brothers were fetching him and glaring a hole to you. Bilbo talked to you sometimes about Shire and the other Hobbits. You wished you could have shared him stories of your world, but it was impossible. For now, at least.

And in these few days you started to believe, that at least these few dwarves and Bilbo wouldn't leave you behind, well not at least saying a word or two about it. And if they'd leave you behind, you could try to track them down and follow them until they would reach to the elven city.

* * *

 

In early evening the company arrives to ruin of an old farm. Thorin calls for a stop announces that you'd make a camp here, while Gandalf suggests you to continue. Rivendell wouldn't be that far away and you could even reach there. You agreed with Gandalf, you should keep going. It wasn't that late and the darkness of nighttime was still two, maybe three hours away. You could reach at least more near Rivendell, if not even arriving there on the evening.

And you would miss the trolls. You didn't prefer to be catch by them and be eaten. And the ponies would ran away. They were funny and liked to talk to you. They even shared few secrets with you about the dwarves. You had happily listened them while walking, while the dwarves and Bilbo didn't mind to talk to you. The secrets were more or less juicy, and you'd happily ("accidentally", of course) shared them, if you'd happen to turn back to human and the dwarves would turn back to being mean.

Your thoughts were interrupted when Gandalf marches angrily back to his horse and Bilbo shouts after him.

"Is... everything alright? Gandalf?! Where are you going?!" he seems to be rather panicked, as were you. What about if he wouldn't return? To lot of you would be eaten by the trolls and you would stay as a dog forever! As Gandalf states that he is going to seek the company who has any sense.

"And who's that?" Bilbo asks, sounding rather innocent. Gandalf doesn't stop and goes for his horse.

"Myself, master Baggins!" he huffs and then jumps on his horse. You take a step towards the wizard and let out rather angry bark, scaring the company around you.

"Hey!" your bark carries over to the wizard, who stops his horse only to look down at you.

"And you! You should think who you are talking back! You and your problem are not my concern!" he states. You let out rather angry growl, state yourself ready to leap and attack him. Your teeth shows, when you second later let out another, deeper and angrier growl. The company around became aware of your angry state. Dwalin even took a half step towards you, shooting angry stare towards the wizard, who looked to be still angry with everything and everyone.

"And wasn't it you and your... stick who turned lass into a dog?" he asks, looking at the wizard meaningfully. Few murmurs is heard in the company, as they seem to agree with Dwalin.

"Aye, so how come she's not any of your concern" Fili challenges the wizard. He is about to answer when you let out one last angry growl, turn and leave. You ran into a woods, hearing the company shout behind you. And someone was shouting to Gandalf, blaming him from your state.

* * *

 

You didn't know how far you had ran, but finally you came to an stop. You are panting and looking down at the undergrowth of the forest. There were tears in your eyes. You didn't know that dogs could cry too. But then again, you weren't a real dog. You were a human. Now you didn't know what you were. Well, no. You knew you were a dog, but... You felt like a mutant.

You look around, seeing only woods and few stones. None of the dwarves had followed you, which kind of saddened you more. Maybe they didn't care of you after all. Not so much that they'd follow you, to see if you'd be OK and that you'd find back to the camp.

You jump over an rock and look around. You didn't see danger, nor smell anyone who'd be trying to take your life, so you set yourself on the rock and let out a yawn.

"I am not his concern. No wonder he didn't say or do anything to try and turn me back to human" you murmur. All the last hopes you had had to get back to human were lost. You had to accept that you would stay as a dog for the rest of your life, Gods only knew hos long you would live.

"Whatever you are talking about, my dear child?" you hear someone say. You lift your head and see an eagle, sitting on the branch of near by tree. You tilt your head in confusion. The eagle could talk to you, yes, and you weren't that surprise it. You had accepted it that animals could talk to each others when you had first heard the ponies to talk to you. But what did surprise you was that the eagle seemed to care. So you ended up telling him your little story. How you had had fight with your mother, how you had went to take a walk and had fallen in a hole you hadn't seen, how you had dropped to the Middle earth and dropped over a wizard, joined the company and then how you had been turned over to a dog by the wizard.

"... And now he says I am not his concern. His probably ashamed of taking me with them" you finish and sigh. The eagle spears its wings and flies over to the rock. You look at it, but give no more thought about him.

"I'm sorry to hear that you have had shitty life over these past few weeks" he says looking at you rather sadly. You let out a huff, nodding a little. The bird was right, you had had a shitty weeks.

"Well, it's not like it's going to be any better. We're almost going to be eaten by trolls, outrun and killed by orcs and then there are the elves, the incident in Goblin cave and Bilbo happens to find the...." you start to list the incoming events as well as you remembered them. The eagle, however, stops you.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but... Can you see the future?" he asks, sounding rather amazed. You lift your head and your ears shoot up, as you realized that you had talked over your mouth. Usually you could say these thing aloud. The ponies hadn't payed any mind to you, only murmuring that you were just imagining thing. Anything you had said hadn't happened yet, so they didn't believe you. But this eagle did. Or, he rather thought you were a fortuneteller, or something like that.

"Err... No, I cannot. This... might sound rather weird, but I know these from a story back in my world" you say. The eagle seems to be lifting his imaginary eyebrow.

"So, you mean this all... happens in a storybook in your world?" the eagle finally asks. You nod your head to him. "But if you knew you were going to drop in here and turn into a dog, why were you so surprised?" You sigh and the eagle wrinkles its brows.

"Yes, this is a storybook in my world, but no, I was not part of it. I'm like an... outsider in this story" you tell him. The eagle seems to understand you, as he turns to look up in the darkening sky. Goodness, you should be getting back to camp before it would fully become dark.

"Well, it seems you are a new member of a newly written story" the eagle says, sounding rather creepy to you. Newly written story, you shrug. This was... like...

"Like a never ending story" you finish out loud. The eagle looks at you for few seconds, then he turns towards the side of the rock.

"Indeed, my dear child. Now, if you'll excuse me" he says and spreads his wings, leaping into the sky. You look after him, realizing you should go back to the camp, before they'll come to get you.

"Yeah, it was nice to talk to you, master eagle. I have to go back, too" you say, well knowing that the eagle couldn't hear you anymore. It felt good to talk to someone, even to a fully stranger bird. It was a little easier to accept your fate, to be out here as a dog. And maybe it wasn't that bad.

You got up and jump down from the rock. Then you catch a smell. A rather bad one, too. You take few steps. The smell of the dwarves and the food Bombur was making, the camp... That way. You hadn't gone that far then, if you smelled them. Then the bad smell... That way.

You leap, running towards the bad smell, well knowing what it was. The trolls. It wouldn't be too late to save the ponies and the arses of the dwarves and Bilbo. After few moments you ran to the clearing, behind the old house, or what was left of it, and back to the woods. None of the dwarves hadn't seen you. They were all in the camp, expect Gandalf, who had left in the end, Fili, Kili and Bilbo. Those three were currently counting the ponies, as you were now slowly nearing the camp of the three trolls. You could see the two ponies being already tied up on the rather well made-up fences.

You, ever so slowly and carefully, approach the ponies. Those two got scared of you first but when they recognize you, they pray for you to save them.

"Were gonna be eaten, lass!" the other pony, Gungoll, whines. You sneak near the ponies to hide from the other troll, who turn to look at their soon-to-be dinner and shouts them to be more quiet.

"It's OK, you two. I can't loosen this bloody rope myself, but if I'm correct, Bilbo should be here soon" you say. The pony sounds still scared.

"Please, go get the dwarves. Those trolls are going to skin us and eat us soon" Gungoll pleads and you sigh. You get up and sneak back to the forest, murmuring that you'd be back soon, with or without the dwarves. When you are far enough from the trolls camp, you ran towards the dwarves camp. You leap from the bush, scaring the shit out of the company.

"Lass! My goodness, do not do that!" Nori cries out, holding his other hand protectively over Ori and Dori, and his other hand over his chest. Everyone in the company seems sigh in relief when they realize its only you, not a wolf or any other dangerous animals trying to sneak to them and kill them.

"And good timing too, food is ready" Bombur says. Now its you who sighs. The fat dwarf is focusing only food and no one seems to wonder, why you came from complete different direction from where you had ran off or why you came in such a hurry, as if something was wrong.

"Idiots! It's no time to be eating!" you bark, moving towards the woods and then back to the camp, repeating this movement few times. Everyone looks at each other, not understanding you. Dwalin looks at you, frowning. He knew something was off, but didn't care enough to follow you. Thorin just shrugs and murmurs that you had probably found an squirrel. You let similar, low growl than earlier when Gandalf had left. Thorin turns to you, frowning. Then you let out a frustrated sigh and ran back to the woods. If they didn't care to follow you, then it was their problem. They were the ones, in the end, who were riding on the ponies. Not you.

Only few seconds later after you had disappeared back to the woods, Fili and Kili appears from there. You had ran past each others, neither of you noticing each other.

"Trolls! There's trolls in the woods! They got four of our ponies and Bilbo's trying to save them!" Kili shouts. The camp goes deathly silence. Thorin stiffens and Bombur drops his ladle to the ground. Everyone shares a shocked look.

"Lass..." Dwalin murmurs and grips his axes.


	5. Chapter 5

You ran back to the trolls camp, cursing silently the dwarves. Of course you could forgive them the fact that they didn't understand you most of the times, but when they did and didn't care, even mocked at you... Well, that's something you couldn't forgive. They were so indifferent that it was actually a wonder none of them died until they reached Erebor. But because of stupidity of certain two and events that happened after that, they lost most of their supplies and the ponies. 

You sneak in the bushes and stop there, getting down. You watch as the three trolls talk about the food, but you do not spot the Hobbit.

"Where are you Bilbo?" you whisper, looking around the camp. You didn't see him. You sigh and are about to move, when one of the trolls sneezes to his handkerchief and few seconds later he lets out a scream. You lift your head, surprised. There he was, on top of the handkerchief, covered in trolls snot. You lift your upper lip and move your tongue out, as if you tried to get something out of your mouth. The sight of Bilbo covered in snot was disgusting and you felt bad for him.

Then the troll threw him on the ground, as if he was some sort of bug climbing on teenyboppers arm. You wanted to giggle to the thought, but you knew better not to. You didn't want to get caught.

You could hear the trolls questioning Bilbo whatever he was and Bilbo almost spilling out that he was burglar. And right after that they try to catch him to make some dinner of him. The poor Hobbit keeps dodging their arms for few seconds, until one of them catches him and starts to question, whatever Bilbo has friends with him or not.

"No friends in the woods, I'm alone" Bilbo tries to confide them, but none of the trolls believes him. You crawl a little closer to the trolls, causing the bush make a sound. The trolls shoot their gaze towards you, but the leaves cower you enough that they do not see you.

"Oh, so ye don' have any friend's with ye, ehh? Then whose in de bushes, hmm?!" one of trolls questions, seeming to be rather angry of Bilbo's lie. Bilbo still tries to say that he is alone, but the trolls don't buy it anymore. Your heart was beating like crazy and you were ready to leap from the bush, when you notice Kili running from the next bush and cutting one of the trolls leg. Troll lets out a whinging scream and starts to hop on his better leg.

"Drop him!" Kili commands, swimming the sword he has. The troll who is holding Bilbo from his leg turns to look at Kili, rather shocked.

"You wot?!" he asks, as if he was deaf. Kili grins and turns to point the sword towards the two trolls.

"I said, drop him!" he repeats and soon Bilbo flies over the air and lands right on top of the young prince. You let out a huffing sound and stand up, as the rest of the company runs from the bushes to attack the trolls. What a fucking timing. And hey, they actually came here! Thought not because you warned them, you knew it. Fili and Kili must have alarmed them. You sneak quietly to the ponies as the company keeps the trolls busy. You try everything you can think of to release the four pony, but you can't get the ropes loose.

"Were's the bloody dog?!" you hear Dwalin shout. For a second you turn to look at him. He actually cared? Then you shrug, dismissing the idea and try to continue to free the ponies.

"I'll help 'er!" you hear Balin shout and only few seconds later he and Bilbo appear next to you, knife's on their hands and already sawing the ropes of. You take a work to calm the ponies, telling them that they'd be free soon and you could take them away from these frightful creatures. While you three are at the job, the company keeps the trolls away from the three of you. And soon, about a minute later, you are leading the ponies to safety as one of the trolls tries to get close to you. You saw Dori and Dwalin attack him, before you disappear into the forest.

* * *

 

You come to an stop when you reach to the other ponies. They are frightened, but relieved to see you and the four ponies following you. Even more, when Balin and Bilbo appear from behind them.

"The lass was right! There were trolls in the woods that tried to eat us!"

"She saved you! You are alright now!"

"But didn't the dwarves get caught by these trolls?"

"Now what do we do?"

"We have to save them!"

You listened the ponies frightened talk, before you step forwards and let out a bark to get their attention. They all stop and turn towards you. Now that you were sure that they believed in you, you could easily tell them anything and they'd believe you.

"It's alright, calm down! Yes, the dwarves do get caught by the trolls, but they start to fight to how to eat them -" you start, but the ponies start to get nervous again when they hear that their riders are about to get eaten. "SHUSH you lot! The morning's not far away, and Bilbo realizes it and tries to buy time. And then the wizard comes, breaking a boulder behind the dwarves and the sunlight will turn the trolls to stone" you get to finish. Some of the ponies nod along, remembering that you had actually once said the same thing.

"Only that there's one problem, lass. The Hobbits right behind ye" Angus, Dwalin's pony, points out and even nods behind you. You open your mouth to protest that he surely isn't here, but when you glance behind you, your mouth fells open. There he stood, right next to Balin, staring at you and the ponies in shock.

"She's... talking to the ponies" Bilbo states the obvious. Balin only nods. Did.... did they realize just now that you could talk to other animals. Oh, jeez. What are they, blind and deaf?!

"Well, blimey. Ah well, change of plans, then" you sigh and turn back to the ponies, ignoring the two behind you. The ponies got nearer to you, interested to see what you were going to do.But to be honest, you had no idea what to do. You had trusted that Bilbo would get caught and would do the job, with Gandalf finishing the trolls. Now that the hobbit was here, there was no one to buy time for the dwarves. And they surely weren't that clever to do the job themselves. Unless you'd quid the hobbit back there and he would do it. But... Would he listen? How long would it take to make him follow you? You glance at Bilbo and Balin who are whispering about something. Then your eyes drift to the empty camp behind them. Someone needed to put the stuff back to place and the ponies surely couldn't do it. You turn back to the ponies, who were still staring at you.

"I'll be heading back to the trolls camp, to buy some time. If I'm lucky, the wizard  _will_ come back. If not, then I'll come up with some plan" you say, then turning towards the dwarves empty camp. They needed the supplies and the food, the little money they weren't carrying with them 24/7 in their pockets and they needed the ponies.

"What do we do meantime?" Gungoll, Gloin's pony, asked. You turn to look at him, then to Balin and Bilbo and then the camp. Then you turn back to the ponies.

"The camp needs to be dissemble. If you start to do that, I'm sure Bilbo and Balin will help you" you say and turn to leave.

"Are you sure they won't follow you?" Merel, Thorin's pony, asks. You stop and turn to look at those two, alarmed by your sudden movement. Then you turn to look back Merel.

"The dwarves didn't follow me to the troll's camp. So why would those two follow me now?" you almost spat the words out, then you turn and ran away. Balin's eye shoot big and he took a step towards your direction. But he came to a stop when he noted how the ponies started to move towards the camp.

"Balin... What are they doing?" Bilbo asked, looking at the ponies, almost horrified. Balin shook his head and then turned to look after you.

"I do not know, lad. But I'm sure that lass told them something. Something we don't know" he says and then turns to give Bilbo a stern look.

* * *

You get near the big rock, not sure what to do. You knew you should get the trolls attention, but since you were a dog and couldn't speak for hours, you needed another way to approach this. But the problem was, your brains were empty from the ideas. And you were scared.

You stayed down behind the rock, listening to the yells of the dwarves. You heard Dwalin shouting and commanding the trolls to let him go. You guessed that he was worried about his brother, who had ran after you and the ponies to the camp. Not that the others weren't worried too.

You took a deep breath, finally deciding to take action. First, you needed to make sure what was the situation. You started to crawl closer to the camp. When you got close enough, you saw that half of the dwarves were bound to the stick and two of the trolls were reeling it over the fire, like they were trying to grill a kebab. You sneered to the idea of trolls opening the very first barbecue restaurant and selling kebab there. Though, hopefully not made of dwarves.

Then you focus on your task again. You couldn't see well the other half of the dwarves, who apparently were tied in the sacks. You lift your head to the rock and wondered, whatever you could climb on it. Since you weren't a human or a monkey, it would be a little difficult. You withdraw behind the rock and stood up. You took a step back and look at the rock. It's wall was too strict and high so that you could get atop of it. You sigh and sit down.

"Now what do I do?" you mumble and let your tail wiggle slowly from side to side.

"Are you in need of assistance, lass?" you hear Bilbo's quiet voice. A little bit shaken you turn to look at him. Why was he here? Shouldn't he be helping Balin with the camp? Whatever the dwarf was actually doing that, not trying to control over the ponies. Bilbo crouches down next to you and rubs you from behind your ear. You look at him and then turn back to the forest behind you.

"Balin is helping the ponies to... put things back and preparing the ponies for the trip. They were almost ready when I left" Bilbo explains to you. Hearing this makes you happy. You give Bilbo a lick on his cheek, causing him a let out a chuckle. He pats your neck and then turns serious.

"Well, I suppose we should help our company out of trouble, hmm?" he asks and you nod. A little smile grows on Bilbo's lips and he stands up.

"Let's go then"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be gone a week and a half, so I'm not sure when I'll be posting next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea, what the names of the ponies were and who rode with what pony. I only assume that Myrtle was Bilbo's.

You and Bilbo sneak near the rock so that Bilbo could see the situation the dwarves were in. He sighs after seeing the BBQ-dwarves and then turns to the direction where the dwarves in sacks are. He couldn't see them, but he could hear their shouts. Bilbo kept staring at the same direction for some time, not moving or murmuring anything. You weren't sure what he was thinking, but you wished he had some sort of an idea. Then the hobbit finally turns towards you. And the looks in his eyes makes you whine a little.

You could see it in his eyes. He was scared. And probably out of ideas too. You sigh in defeat and stare past him to the camp. It wasn't like you weren't too. But you had to do something, or else your companion would die. And you weren't sure if Gandalf would come to save them. 

The dwarves started to lose their spirits and hopes to get free, you knew it. They were still shouting, but it was more... forced. They knew Bilbo and Balin were somewhere out here, but since the two of them hadn't shown up, they started to get desperate. They had little hope that the two would come back to save them. And probably you. You at least hoped they would be thinking about you as part of the saving group.

You snap back from your thoughts when you see Bilbo leaning to the rock and trying to see the dwarves in the sacks. Then you do the shitty thing, and go and push him so that he ended up stumbling to the camp. You could swear your intentions are good. Bilbo needed to do something for the situations, make him seem clever and courageous for the Companion. But sure it didn't do so much good for him to just stumble to the camp and fall on his nose. But as fast as he had fallen down, he was up. And he even turned to glare behind him, to you. But the others see him glaring the bushes. You were still hiding in it. No one hadn't seen you, they had been too focused on the trolls and the ones being grilled. All they could see was Bilbo, when he falls to the ground.

"Ye should be careful around the roots" one of the trolls, Vili.... William? .... Whatever his name was, said to Bilbo, as if it was obvious. Bilbo turned to glare at him and did the "sniffing-kind-of-thing" with his nose.

"Yesh, I know, thank you" he said in stern voice. The dwarves were still staring at him, as if God himself had just came to middle of some religious event. For a few seconds they just seem to gape at him, until Dwalin comes to his senses.

"Where's Balin? Where is ma brother?" he shouts. You don't know what kind of face Bilbo makes, when he turns to face the bald dwarf. And he says nothing. You move you ears and wish he would say something, so that Dwalin wouldn't think that something had happened to his brother. Then you see Bilbo point behind him with his finger, and Dwalin nodding slowly. They had gotten in some silence understanding. And when Bilbo seems to get his courage, you move away from the bushes and move in the shadows. You sneak near one tree behind one of the trolls and stay there.

You give a little peak and see Bilbo standing still, hands on his hips. One of the trolls has crouched down and is questioning Bilbo, why ever he came back. 

"I am here to take my fr... slaves back" Bilbo answers, immediately regretting it. His face grows deadly serious, as the dwarves fell in utterly silence.

"A miracle!" you would have shouted, if you weren't a dog. And if you still weren't hiding. Poor Bilbo probably hadn't given second thought of what he should answer. If the dwarves wouldn't have started the yelling and calling Bilbo with inappropriate names, the trolls would have bought it. Their faces showed it first, before the dwarves started to yell. You sigh and put your paw on top of your snout. You didn't need to say it, these dwarves were idiots. You lower your paw back on the ground and look back to camp.

You saw Bilbo backing up and looking for you over his shoulder. Two of the trolls were getting closer to him, while one of them was still grilling their food. You get near the ground and sneak near the place where you had been. Then you leap out and attack the first trolls hand.

"Lass!" you hear Kili shout. You let go of the trolls hand and try to back of, ready to attack him again. The troll turns to look at the sack-dwarves and then he turns back to you, anger clear in his features. Then he lifts his other hand and hits you, hard. You fly few meter away and hit to the ground, letting out a long whine. Your paw hurt. Your side hurt. And it hurt like Hell. At that point a thought crossed your mind. Was this really worth it? Was saving the dwarves really worth of all this pain? They didn't even like you...

"Lass! C'mon!" Bofur's voice called out. You lift your head to look at him, only to see the same troll who had hit you to come towards you, hands clenching. He was going to kill you, and the reason was pretty understandable. You were some random animal to him and you had bitten him. But you had tiny, little problem now. You had hurt your right front paw and couldn't get up, let alone walk. So neither there was going to be some sort of miracle or you were going to die. You tried to get up, but fell back down, whining a little.

"Oh for Mahal's sake, lass, RUN!" Dwalin shouted. You turned to him and tried one last time. You managed to get up and move with your three legs, but it felt futile. The troll was still after you. You heard someone gasp.

"She's hurt...!" Dori gasps. You try to set yourself running, but having one unusable paw makes it a little hard. So you ready yourself for another hit. Then you hear a grunt from behind you and then a strong voice calls from the rock.

"The dawn will take you all!" You stop and turn just in time and see Gandalf appearing on top of the rock you couldn't climb on and the one following you had turned too to watch the wizard. The trolls seems to be rather annoyed, when yet another unknown person appears in their camp.

"Who's that?"

"No idea"

"Can we eat him too?"

Then Gandalf goes and breaks the rock in half, revealing the rising sun from behind it. The trolls start to scream in pain and in no time they are turned to stone. The dwarves start to shout in joy, relieved to be saved. You let out your breath you had been holding and then you sit, lift your paw and start to lick it. Maybe then the pain would go away.

You didn't pay any mind when the dwarves were freed. And they paid no mind to you. Even Gandalf was avoiding you. You turned to him, seeing how he and Thorin were talking.

"... Nasty business. Still, you are all in one peace" you hear Gandalf say. Thorin puffs a little.

"No thanks to your burglar and the dog" he states, not seeming to be content that you, Bilbo and Gandalf came back to help them. Gandalf frowns.

"They had the twigs to play time. And thanks to (Y/n), the camp has been put down and everything is ready for the trip" Gandalf says, turning then to you. However he knew it already, you didn't know. Thorin followed his gaze and his face showed his disbelief. You turn your head away and start to limp away.

"Anyhow, the other of them was hurt because of their brilliant idea to try to save us" you hear Thorin say. Next time when they'd be in trouble, you'd stay the hell out of it. You set yourself down near one of the trees and realize just then that Gandalf hadn't paid any mind of you being hurt. He and Thorin were talking about the trolls cave, while Dwalin, Dori, Ori, Bombur, Bofur and Bilbo left to get Balin and the ponies. No one cared about you. A tear grew in corner of your eye and rolled to your fur.

"I want to go back home" you whispered. But of course, no miracle happened and you stayed here, with the company.

* * *

Thorin, Gandalf, Gloin, Nori and Bofur had gone to the troll's cave while the others waited the rest of the company to return with the ponies. You stayed away from them, laying under the tree. You were somewhere between sleep and being awake. You didn't know. You had stayed up all night, so you were tired. And hurt.

"Lass?"

"Are ye alright?"

"Doesn't look like she is..."

"Then where the hell is Oin?!"

"And why would he care? None of them doesn't even like her!"

You hear voices. Tiredly you lift your head and see the ponies gathered around you, all looking rather worried. And behind them stands Balin, looking worried and really, really sad. And behind him the rest of the company, minus the ones who were in the cave. He turns towards the others and says something you can't register.

You try to get up. You had been laying around far too long and the dwarves would surely say something about it. You were already useless as it is.

You were up, still being careful towards your tender leg. You tried to take a step, using your hurt leg, but it hurt too much. You let out a whine and were about to fall back down, but the ponies supported you. One of them even got down and put his muzzle under your head to support you. The ponies were circling around you, like the dwarves were circling Bilbo in Rivendell in the movie. The only difference was that these ponies cared about you, unlike dwarves who didn't give two shit about Bilbo, or you. And when you glanced towards the dwarves, you understood why the ponies were protecting you. The dwarves and Bilbo had gotten closer to you, looking rather sad. You understood, that they were somewhat worried about you, seeing you being hit by a troll and being hurt because of it.

But why would they care? You were nothing to them. These wonderful, caring ponies were protecting you, because they cared. You were their friend. Tears were forming in your eyes. Your haze eyes met with Balin's and he took shaking breath.

"Brother.... What... What happened to her?" he asked, never turning his gaze away from you. You let your head drop, when the bald dwarf started to tell what had happened after Balin and Bilbo had left. You didn't listen to their voices. Sure they would just spit their lies and hate towards you.

"You saved them, lass. Thank you" the pony who had laid down next to you said. You glanced up to him and nodded. Yeah, that you did... But was it worth it? No, it surel...

"We owe you, lass. And Bilbo. **_You_** had guts to go towards a troll, without an weapon" Balin said. You turn towards him. He had come near you, and the ponies even let him past them. Carefully the white bearded dwarf set down on his other knee, next to you. And as carefully as he had come near you, he reached his hand towards you. You let your ears drop and nestled closer to the pony next to you, which funnily was Balin's pony Minty. Balin's eyes seemed to turn even more sad, if that even was possible, and he retrieved his hand.

"I'm sorry, lass. I truly am. About everything" Balin says, before you hear Thorin shout how something was coming. Then Balin, with the company and nervous ponies, turns they attention to the leader. You let out a fragile sigh. One had apologized and he had meant it. You knew Balin meant it, there had been tears in his eyes and he had seemed like he would break to tears in any minute now. Well, that was gone now when there was something threatening them - again.

When many something appeared from the bushes, pulling something behind them, most of the ponies took and ran away, too stressed and scared. You bolted up, whining a little of your hurt paw (and cursing it, like Hell, you must seem weak to the dwarves by now) and tried to shout after the ponies who ran away.

"NO! Guys, come back!" you shouted. Fili ran next to you, taking a hold of your fur in your neck. He held you still as you tried to take your leave after the runaway ponies. Oin, Bofur, Nori and Balin had managed to take five ponies reins before they could run away. Gloin, Kili and Dwalin were about to run after the ponies, but Thorin stopped them, saying it was futile. That none of them could catch them by running, and the ponies that stayed behind were to stressed that they could be used riding. So, the only option was to let them go.

The ponies were hyper-nervous and were moving nervously. You were sure even they would run away, if they'd just get a change. You turned towards them, trying to give them the same safe feeling they had given to you just a moment ago. You were sad and your chest felt empty. More than half of your friends had just ran away and they would die in matter of days. Fili let you move a little, but was still having a firm hold of your fur and slack skin and what not was under it on your neck.

"It's OK, you guys! It's just..." you started, glancing towards the brown wizard, who was looking at the nervous ponies and you, looking like he really was sorry for scaring them. And then he started to babble how something was wrong. _Necromancer. In Dol Guldur. The nine dead king. Nazgul's. Dark lord, the eye... Sauron._  You take a deep breath and then you continue "It's just the brown wizard, Radagast the Brown. He is a friend of animals and nature, look, he even has a birds poop in his face"

And sure enough, the ponies started to calm down. But it sure wasn't because there was poop on Radagast's face or because you mention it. It was merely because you assured it was alright. They trusted you. Kili, Fili, Bilbo, Nori, Oin (and Gloin when his brother had hit him and pointed towards you and had probably said something) and Bofur were gaping at you. Then the rest of the company turns towards you, Fili, the ponies and the ones who were holding them. When Thorin silently questioned what was going on - he didn't want to disturb the wizards - everyone turned to him.

"Lass, she.... calmed the ponies" Nori breaths out. Dori, next to his brother, looks at him with suspicious. "Surely not..." he starts, but is cut off by Balin.

"She can understand them. She calmed the ponies back in the camp and probably told them to put everything ready for the journey" he says. Bilbo nods his head and agrees. Others seem rather surprised, while Thorin looks down at you with cold eyes. You stare back at him.

"And yet most of them ran away" he says, then turning away you. He wasn't openly blaming anyone, yet you felt little stung in your chest, as if he had meant it was your fault. You hear Fili sighing and letting go of you and starting to pat you.

"Uncle, you it's the brown wizards fault..." he murmurs. You can hear him grumble something you don't understand. Fili sighs and answers to him. Yet again, you do not understand them. By now you assumed it was the dwarven language they used when they didn't want you and Bilbo understand them. Fili lets go of you and you limp near Gungoll, one of the remaining ponies. He lowers his head and you see tears in his eyes.

"They're gone..." hi starts, but cannot continue. You nod slowly, confirming what was unsaid.

"We're so sorry" you hear someone say. You and Gungoll turn to look at the bunny's, who sledged Radagast's wooden sleigh. The bunnies were all looking at you, quilt built all over their features. Since you were the only one who could walk freely around, you went to them, meaning to say it wasn't their fault. You knew they and the wizard didn't mean to scare them, it just kind of happened. A lot had happened in the last ten hours or so and it had gotten on the ponies nerves.

You lift your eyes to meet the brown wizards eyes. He looks at you, worry taken features and even showing from his face. Even Gandalf was looking at you, with a little worried, as if he just now realized that you were indeed hurt.

"Gandalf.... I can feel magic around this wolf. Whatever has happened to him?" Radagast asks, never taking his eye from you. There were two things you'd like to correct him, but you thought better of it. Let him think what he wanted.

"She and a dog, actually...." Gandalf murmurs, doing the correction for you. Radagast shots a look to Gandalf and then back to you. You get closer to him and when you are close enough, he crouches down and starts to scratch your head. You sit down and start to pant, your tongue hanging out from left side of your mouth. Radagast looks you some time, the bunnies jumping closer to you and then around you.

"Something is terribly wrong" Radagast finally says. You hear Gandalf murmuring something about you falling from another world and an magical accident "the other day" before a fight could bloom between you and the leader of the company. A deep frown sets of Radagast's face and then he turns to look at Gandalf.

"So this is the one?" he asks. But Gandalf has no time or a change to answer as a howl echoes from the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be away from the computer for the next week or two. Next chapter will be posted when I can write this again.

What else could the howl be than a warg. After Radagast had suggested that he'd lead the orc's to other direction while the company could escape, the so called marathon began. Oin, Nori, Bilbo, Bofur and Bombur took the ponies with them, Bilbo riding his pony and the others were keeping the reins while running. No one complained about Bilbo riding his pony since he had threatened to let her go.

And since you couldn't run because of your paw, you were tossed over one of the ponies like a sac of potatoes. It was uncomfortable, but you'd still be rather on top of Gungoll than trying to run yourself. You were trying to encourage the ponies to carry on, or then they would die. Later on when you thought about it, you surely had good methods in use. _"Run bitches, or ya'll die"_ And the five ponies agreed silently. Running with dwarves was better than being on your own in the wilderness and being killed by orcs, wargs or wild animal.

You didn't know how long you were running, or how long the others were running while you were marveling the scenery. And sometimes getting horrified how close Radagast and the orcs came, until one got too close. You were hiding behind one rock, while the warg and his rider were on top of it. How they didn't notice you until Kili had shot the warg and they fell to the ground, you didn't know. Not that it mattered, they had alarmed the rest of the orcs with their dying sounds.

And now you were running like there really was a fire under your arse, as if the running before had been just a warm up. The orcs and wargs were hot in your trail, Radagast all forgotten. Then you came halt to over a big boulder, Gandalf taking his disappearance. You sniffed the air and spotted his smell over the cluster of rocks.

"The entrance" you whispered, lifting your head. The ponies were moved closer to it, and Bilbo, Ori, Bombur and Oin were looking after them. You started to wiggle yourself so you could get down, and finally managed to drop yourself. You let out a little whine, when your unwell paw hit the ground, but you had to take the pain. You could hear the dwarves shouting to each others. Gandalf had disappeared, left them. Oh, if they only knew...

"Now wait a minute, lass" Oin said when he saw you moving towards the rocks. Then Gandalf appears from behind the tinier rocks and shouts you to follow him. You seem to brighten up, you were almost in Rivendell. You would soon be safe and maybe Elrond could figure out a way to turn you back to yourself. To a human.

The first dwarves ran past you, some trying to take the ponies with them. But they were hesitant to move. Balin, who was helping Bilbo with Myrtle, shot a pleading glance towards you. You sigh and nod to him. Then you turn so that you could see every five pony.

"Move your arses or we'll leave you to wargs!" you say with brisk voice. The ponies paused for a minute and gaped at you, horrified.

"You wouldn't!" Minty breaths out. You take a step towards her and squint your eyes.

"If I'm not going to get you to the secret path over there... I probably would" you say and after this the ponies have a race towards the rocks, dwarves and Bilbo staring after them their mouths open and their jaw almost on the ground.

"Oh my Mahal...." Dwalin says and ruffles then your head. He looks down at you and... smiled. You looked at him, horrified. Dwalin, the killing machine of the Company, smiled to you! And then he even picked you up and followed the rest of the company to the entrance, sliding down.

Balin, Bilbo, Gloin, Oin, Bifur and Bombur had taken the ponies further to wherever you were in now so that everyone could fit in. Dwalin was still holding you, refusing to let you down. He claimed that it was better to carry you where ever you were going to. And you just wiggled your tail to this few times and pressed yourself against him. When everyone were finally down, you heard a sound of a horn. And right after that, a sound of a battle began. Luckily none of you were up there anymore, getting between the fight.

After the dead orc had fallen down and the dwarves had realized where Gandalf was taking them, everyone moved silently towards the elven city. Even the ponies were quiet. Maybe they, too, had realized that it was alright now, thought the dwarves didn't want to go to the city. A further you got, the more you started to feel... something. Was this magic? One time you had readen that strong magic surrounded this city. But you hadn't realized that any person entering the city could feel it. Or then it was just you, since you had encountered a magical accident. And Radagast had mentioned that he felt magic around you, so... Well whatever it was, this feeling felt welcoming.

* * *

 You were sitting on the ground, watching the dwarves glaring a new buttholes to the elves, who had just come back home from killing the orcs you had encountered earlier. Nice to know they were now dead.

You sat between Dwalin and Thorin, both of them keeping you still. The ponies were behind the group with Bilbo. And because of the ponies, the dwarves hadn't circled around Bilbo like in the movie. And the elves didn't circle them. They were merely looking at them with keen interest and smiling like they knew a dirty secret they'd happily share.

"We use a toilet and then we'll leave" you heard Thorin whisper to Dwalin, who nodded in agreement. You moved to lean on Thorin's leg and looked up to him. The leader glanced down at you and raised his brow in question. You let out a silent whine and then turned to look at the elves. You could feel Thorin's grip of your neck tightening. You let out a little whine and Thorin loosened immediately. You were still leaning to his leg when Elrond turned to adders him. The elf lord eyes drifted down to you and for a second he stayed quiet. But without saying anything about you, he invited the company to a dinner and offered place in stables for the ponies. And when the invites had been accepted, everyone started to take their leave. Thorin took a step and then stopped, turning towards you. You stayed there, not sure where to go. With the company or with the ponies? You were a animal now, so you kind of had to go with the ponies, but...

"One of our company is hurt" Thorin said suddenly, when Elrond turned to take his leave. He stopped and turned towards Thorin. He didn't say anything, just lifted his brow in question. A quick glance towards the dwarves told him otherwise, that they were all fine. Thorin took a step back and laid hand on top of your head.

"She was hurt last night. She needs a healer" Thorin told to Elrond. You leaned more to his leg, pressing your head fully to him. Behind smiling Elrond was Gandalf, frowning and looking at you. You avoided his and Elrond's gaze all you could. Then you heard Elrond's kind voice and lifted your head.

"I'll take a look of her. She seems to be find, so let us eat first" he said and then he turned and left. Great. You wanted to make sure you were OK, like right now. Your side wasn't that bad anymore but your paw was still killing you. And you needed it to walk. But oh well, dinner waited. Thorin was kind enough to wait you as you limped the stairs to the open terrace like area, where almost every member were already sitting and waiting for their food. Few had went with the elves to the stables, Elrond had gone to change and Gandalf had went somewhere.

* * *

 Kili had taken you to sit next to him and shooed Bifur to sit on top of the table. You were served salad like everyone else. Like, what?? Did dogs in Rivendell eat green food too, or did elves favor bunnies and other rodents and didn't know what dogs ate? Dwalin was digging his food and the he lifted his face, looking quite shocked.

"Where's the meat?!" he questioned and looked to the others. You let out growl, agreeing with Dwalin, and moved your plate away from you with your nose. The dwarves grinned to you and Dwalin shook his head, amused.

"Who's idea was it to let a dog to eat with us?" he murmured and let a grin spear on his face, when you shot a death glare to him. No one commented of your appearance more and were now looking at Kili, who was openly flirting with the elf, who was playing a harp. You turned to look at him and sighed. Did he openly flirt with every good looking female or were the elves only exception? In the movies you had seen him looking only elves with keen interest, so you weren't sure. You sneaked closer to Kili's plate and snatched one of his salad's, when he was explaining the beauty of elves to Bofur. When Dwalin snorted, Kili turned to look at you. Then his mouth opened in shock.

"Y/n?! Whaa-y?" Kili questioned, forgetting the good looking elves. You still had the salad hanging from your mouth and you tried to look innocent. You glanced towards the table, trying to assure them that you were innocent. But the chuckles told that they didn't believe you, only finding you looking rather funny with the salad in corner of your mouth. Bifur said something and Bofur nodded, smiling a little. You went and dropped the leaf on Kili's lap and then he turned to look at you in disgust.

"I'm not gonna eat dat!" he said, shooing the salad away from his thigh. You frowned and shot you tongue out. Like he was going to eat his salad anyway. Then you move closer to his salad plate and he snaps your nose, looking at you.

"Mine" he grunts. You let out a growl and try again. And he snaps your nose again, repeating that the plate is his, not yours. This happens few times, Dwalin watching the two of you looking like he had nothing better to do.

"Did somebody die?" you hear Oin ask and you lift your head. What? Did somebody... oh, they meant the music. Then Bofur jumps up, claiming that he had an idea. He got up on the small table-like thing and started to sing. And when the others join in his song, you start to howl with rhythm of the song. They don't stop the singing, but everyone glances at you. Then they start t throw food. What a waste... Even thought that you didn't any of it. When the song is ended and the supper is pretty much ended, Elrond leaves with Gandalf.

You turned to looked after him, being confused. You lift your injured paw and whine. Wasn't he.... supposed to...

You drop your paw back down and let your head drop. Kili starts to pet your back and you turn to him. Every dwarf was looking at you, even Thorin who was standing behind the others.

"I'll look at yer paw, lass. I'll just get ma back first" Oin says and gets up. Kili gets up too and lifts you easily in his arms. You let him carry you near a beautiful fountain, the rest of the company following you, minus Bilbo who disappeared to somewhere. Oin came a little later on with Gloin and started to mend your paw. It wasn't broken, luckily, but it needed time to heal. Oin forbid you to use it, meaning that you rather walk three legs or somebody would carry you.

After your paw was mended, the dwarves started to wonder, where they could bath. And then Fili said jokingly that they were at the fountain and the water was nicely warm. And after Nori and Kili started to strip and jumped in, it was kind decided that they would bath in it. You sigh and turn your back to them watching in other direction and waiting them to finish. Luckily they didn't ask you to join, thought you would have preferred to be somewhere else before they started their bath. When you noted Elrond and the other elf walk close to the fountain and noticing the dwarves, you closed your eyes and played to be asleep. And it kind of worked, those two didn't seem to give two thoughts about you.

* * *

It was evening and the dwarves were sitting on one of the terraces. They had refused the chambers, even Thorin had. He and Balin were talking with Gandalf and Elrond about the map. You kind of hoped that they wouldn't talk about you. Elrond hadn't come look for you after the incident in fountain. Or then he had seen your wrapped paw and thought that he didn't need to do anything for it. Well, anyhow, now you were happily eating sausage Nori had stolen from the kitchen. And after that Kili took you on his arms and carried you to the sofa like furniture, sat down and set you down on is lap.

You yawned and stretched. You looked over the company as they were talking and joking around, Kili scathing you behind your ear. A bit by bit your eyes started to drift close and then you fell asleep. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**No-ones/general POW;**

Yet again, the night was falling over Rivendell. The elves were setting over the night expect the guards, lord Elrond, few random soldiers and elf, and the visiting dwarves and their pet-dog. The 11 dwarves were enough to make noise for entire city. Or that it was it felt like for the elves in nearby the terrace the Company stayed in. They all had refused for the chambers, even Thorin and Balin (only after everyone else had told that they would rather sleep on the ground than on the elven bed). Thorin and Balin were with Elrond and Gandalf, trying to find the secrets of the map. Bilbo had sneaked in the room, and when the four had noted him, none of them decided to pay any mind to him and let him stay.

In certain terrace, where talk and laughter still could be heard, dwelled eleven dwarfs. One of them was laying on top of the table, or what was left of it. After the laugh somewhat eased, the fat dwarf was helped back up. Then the remaining peaces of wood were burnt in the campfire and everyone stayed unaware of the tables fate, if any outsider asked about it. Nor did they tell even their leader about the broken table. Sometimes even the dwarves admired that silence is golden.

When the talk continued, the young dark haired prince, Kili, frowned and turned to look down to the sleeping dog. She was making puffing like sounds. Soon they got loud enough that everyone stopped talking and turned to look at her, confused. Was she awake?

Then her paw started to move and she continued the puff-sounds. And yet her eyes remain to be close. A smile grew on Kili's face and he let his hand go on with the dogs back.

"She's dreaming" he whispered to the others, looking at them with a big grin. The others huffed their laugh and continued their talk.

"Silly lass..." Dori murmured. At some point the talk did turn about the dog. Everyone at least agreed openly that is was shame what had happened to her and how she didn't deserve it. Then Dwalin, from all of the dwarves, let out a little chuckle and turned to glance towards the sleeping dog.

"If it's alright for me tae say... It's easier tae hunt when lass is with me. She smells the animal's much earlier than when I see 'em, and she has learned a way to inform me about the animals without alarming 'em. And it's easier tae read 'er" Dwalin murmurs, still glancing towards the sleeping dog. Some dwarves smile, especially Bombur who was utterly happy to have more meat in suppers than before (Y/n) had arrived.

"Ye two seem to have some sort of connection" Fili comments and puts his pipe back to his mouth. Dwalin nods and lets a his smile deepen a little.

"Aye. Tho, only when we're huntin'" he admits and Fili huffs.

"Talk to 'er" he points out. "And apologize her. She still thinks ye hate 'er"

"Like we all should..." Kili says and pats the dog from her back. Every pair of eye turns down. None of them says anything anymore, but a silent agreement was made. Talk to 'er. Be open to 'er. She had lost everything she had had, even her identity as a human. She helped the company as much as she could, even when they pushed her away. Ye don' have to like 'er, but at least try to understand 'er situation. She probably never asked any of this.

* * *

**Reader's POV;**

You woke up from the best goodnight sleep you had had since you had come to Middle Earth. Your eyes drifted open and met the dwarves, who were bustling around as silently as they could. Someone was still holding you. You turn your head and see Kili, looking the others and seeming to be rather thoughtful. You let out a long yawn and then you stretch your body. Kili seems to come to his senses when you do this and he turns to look at you. A little smile grows on his lips and starts to scratch your head. Your tail starts wiggle and you press your head back against him. How many girl in your world could say that they had slept a whole night in arms of a good looking dwarf prince?

When the others note that you were awake, they came to greet you and some even ruffled your head. Balin and Thorin were here too, you noted. And they seemed to be a little confused as why the Company were suddenly acting a little more friendly towards you. You were, too. More than a little actually. They never addressed you this much at mornings. But then you wave it off, thinking that they were just worried about you after the troll incident and when they had had finally time to sit and think about it. So they just wanted to be nice to you now, when you were hurt.

When it was time to go and get breakfast, Dwalin caught you in his arms like you weight nothing and said that he would carry you around until your paw would be better. Your jaw dropped and ears shot as up as they could go. Dwalin chuckled -  _chuckled,_ for a love of God! - and then he was off to the same dining area where you had been eating yesterday. But this morning the elf lord wasn't dining with the dwarves, and even Gandalf wasn't present. But a beautiful elf maiden was sitting on a table, where Elrond had sat yesterday, with two male elves sitting beside her and Lindir at his "usual" spot. The four of them turned to you and greeted you, then returning to murmur among each other.

Dwalin set you down between himself and Thorin, who this time decided to dine with the company. Two elf maidens brought few choices for breakfast and for you they brought a plate full of meat. Your tail was wiggling like crazy and some drool was beginning to appear corner's of your lips. This was heaven! You had had meat, but this felt like half of what you had been eating in half of the time you had been travelling with these dwarves.

And speaking of dwarves.... While they had porridge, boiled eggs, warm bread, ham, grapes, tee and juice, they were still giving open glances towards your plate. You let out unapproved voice and looked at them with "Fuck you, guys" face. Your food, not them. Let them starve, if that wasn't enough for them.

After lively breakfast, thought as not lively as yesterday, you tried to avoid the company as well as you could. But there was always someone who was seeking your company.

First Dwalin had taken you over to a beautiful lookout, thanking you about your help with hunting. He admit that you had been more than a little help to him, especially when he was hunting alone. When Balin came to look for you two, Dwalin leaned close to you and whispered, that your nose was indeed better than dwarves nose were. You turned to look at him and licked his cheek as a thank you. You could tell that he meant every word. And literally meaning every word he had told you. He chuckled and ruffled your head, which seemed to become a habit to him.

"Dwalin, Thorin wants to speak with you" Balin informed, looking at his brother and seeming to ignore you as if you even weren't there. Then he turned and left. You frowned at this, wondering what had happened. You knew that dwarves didn't like you that much, but Balin had seemed to take some liking of you. And his behavior just now seemed so... odd. Cold towards you. Like he did address you, but at the same time he did not address you.

Dwalin was taking you back to the company's camp, when you saw Bilbo. You hadn't seen the hobbit in what felt like ages and you rather wanted to be with him than surrounded by dwarves. When you whined and leaned toward the garden-like area, and when Dwalin saw Bilbo, the bald dwarf turned towards the area and let you dawn.

"Someone will pick ye from here later on" Dwalin said and then he turned and left. You watched after him and then you turned to look at Bilbo, who was looking down at you rater sadly. The hobbit swung his hands before he stepped next to you and sat down on the marblefloor. You were still sitting and were looking at his features. The situation felt so awkward, that you almost felt like calling after Dwalin and asking him to take you with him. But the warrior was long gone. And he probably wouldn't even understand, if he would hear you shout after him.

Then, Bilbo turned to look at you and he raise his hand towards you. You leaned your head to his hand and then he started to scratch.

"I know you didn't mean any bad when you pushed me into the trolls camp. You couldn't just randomly attack them to save time or the dwarves. We needed to do some teamwork. I-I-I just... failed to see it, back then. I'm not a warrior. I'm not used to life like this" Bilbo sighed. You leaned toward him and kind of fell on his lap, pressing your head on his chest. Bilbo caught you and held you still.

"I know you are scared. I am too. And to be honest... Everyone's scared of something, it's normal to feel something. You shouldn't be astonished of feeling" you said, knowing that Bilbo couldn't understand you, and closed your eyes. You could feel Bilbo take sharply breath and his grip of your fur seemed to tighten.

Almost an hour later Fili came to check on you. You had spent the time talking with Bilbo. Well, Bilbo had done the talking and you had been listening. At some point Bilbo had told you about certain lady hobbit, Yuva, and few times his cheeks went red from variant reason. You weren't helping when you were looking him like "Ooh, someone is in love" or "That's so sweet". And you could swear that some part of Bilbo was happy, when Fili appeared to look for you, so Bilbo wouldn't need to talk about her. When Bilbo informed that he was going to look for the library, Fili took you back to the terrace. 

* * *

Dwalin was apparently done with Thorin, since he sparring with Kili, when Fili took you to the terrace. There was no one else there. Fili set you down on the sofa and then you both turned to look at Kili, who was laying on the ground, pouting and glaring Dwalin. Neither of them had shirts on. Your tail wiggled once and you let your gaze go from Dwalin's muscular back to Kili's bare chest. You wished you had hands now so you could try Dwalin's back or run your hand over Kili's chest hair. How come he had more hair on his chest than on his jaw?

"You know lass, it's not nice to stare" you heard Fili said. You turn to look at him and try to look innocent. He grinned you back and winked. Kili and Dwalin had noted that you were back, so they stopped their sparring. Which was shame, you didn't want them to stop just because of you. Kili came to pat you after putting his shirt back on, while Dwalin went to look for Thorin and his brother. Soon after he had left, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Ori and Bombur came back. Gloin looked like he would strange someone and the others looked rather angry too.

"Is something wrong?" Fili asked, deep, worried frown on his face. Gloin turned to look at him, staying on his feet and hands grossed over his chest, while others set down and Oin knelt before you to check your paw.

"The elf lord refuses to see lass. He refuses to look at 'er paw or listen to 'er story. Thorin and Balin tried to reason 'im yesterday, but he 'has better tasks on his mind', as he had told 'em" Gloin tells to Fili, who sighs and shakes his head. The empty feeling returns to your chest and you lower your head.

So even the elf lord refused to help you. This had been your only hope, lord Elrond  _trying to_ help you. But he refused see you. Like Gandalf had refused to take any responsibility of you. Your only hope had just flied to the wind and now you didn't know what to do. You wished you could go back home, but it was impossible. 

"I've never seen a dog cry before...." Kili murmurs and everyone turns to look at you. Tears filled your eyes and fell to your fur.

"Hurt paw is easier to heal than a lost, broken heart" Oin murmurs as he bandages new gauze around your paw.


	9. Chapter 9

A week later your paw was fully healed and you could walk on your own. The past week the members of company had taken turns to carry you around the city and talk to you more openly than before you had arrived to Rivendell. You visited the ponies whenever you could and talked with them. Even Thorin took you once to supper. By now you thought that they had neither gone mad or the magic around the elven city affected them somehow. Well, whatever the reason was, you could now spent some time with the dwarves without them pushing you away.

Oin had taken care of your paw the whole week. He also seemed to check how you were doing in physically, even when you couldn't word out how you felt. And just like Gloin had told you, lord Elrond hadn't seen you once. You had seen glances of him, and you weren't counting the few times he and Gandalf ate with the dwarves. One evening you heard from Kili that Thorin had been arguing with Elrond, about you and your situation, that you weren't from here. The dwarf king had tried to explain your situation to him, but the elf lord had refused to listen and claimed that he would not go against the will of Valar's.

You read between the lines that he thought that you were here because of them (which was correct) and because of them, you were also a dog. Which was false, and fault of a certain wizard. Who you hadn't seen neither. And while you understood, that Elrond wouldn't sent you back home because he didn't want to go against the Valar's so called will, you didn't understand why he didn't look at your paw or why he refused the meet you at all.

You were laying on stony floor, right next to Balin's feet. The elder dwarf was sitting on a bench, scratching your head and looked absently to the distance, while his brother was walking slowly around the balcony. You yawned and seconds later you hear Balin let out a humming like sound. And then Thorin storms to the area, Gandalf tailing behind him. What a timing.

"We're leaving in this night. The White Council is having a meeting so we will leave in meantime" Thorin informs to Balin and Dwalin, who share a look and then glance down at you. You look up at them and then turn to look at Thorin questioningly.  _Am I still welcome?_

"She's coming with us" Thorin adds and you start to wiggle your tail and your butt. The three dwarfs let out a chuckle at this, while Gandalf lets out a unapproving sound.

"She will stay here in Rivendell!" he says in powerful voice and turns to look at you sharply. Dwalin huffs and murmurs something about "how much they care".

"She comes with us" Thorin determine's, looking the wizard coldly.

"It has been decided, that she will stay here" Gandalf insisted, having a glare contest with Thorin.

"And myself and the company have decided, that she'll come with us!" Thorin shoots back. You take this as a somewhat of an glue, get up and walk beside Thorin. You poke his hand with your nose and when Thorin's hand comes to caress your head between your ears, you sit and lean fully to him. Gandalf is watching you carefully, and then he turns to look at Thorin.

"Rivendell is safe for...." Gandalf starts but you start to wail loudly and throw your head back dramatically. Balin and Dwalin look at you amused, while Thorin looks at you with a little smirk on his face. Then you finally stop and turn to look at Gandalf. He stares at you.

"(Y/n)-dear, I really think..." he starts, but you let out a deep growl. Gandalf was one of the lasts person's you wanted to hear calling you dear. Not anymore. Everyone turns serious in seconds and looks at you cautiously. Gandalf, who seems to be remembering back at the evening with trolls, looks at you almost shocked. Then he closes his eyes and lets his head drop.

"I... hope you know what you are doing" he murmurs and leaves. You were left in the balcony with the three dwarves, looking after the wizard. Your heart had started to pound and you leaned back towards Thorin. What was going on? You knew it was safe in here, but after you didn't feel welcomed, you wanted to continue travelling with the dwarves who were more open to you now.

* * *

And that you did, you were going to leave with the dwarves. The dwarves made their preparation's, while you visited the ponies. They were meant to be left behind. Balin believed that they wouldn't survive the mountain routes and they would pay too much attention if the dwarves would try to sneak them out of the city. The company was meant to leave in silence.

You told the ponies that the company was leaving and they had to leave them behind. Hearing this, the ponies were heartbroken.

"You were too stressed out with the trolls and things after that. They fear all what is coming might be too much for you" you tried to reassure them. Gungoll drops his head and you lean your head to his muzzle. "It's gonna be OK. The elves will take care of you, and you'll be retrieved when Erebor is reclaimed"

"How are they gonna carry everything?" Minty asks. You turn to look at her and smile a little sadly.

"We carry everything by ourselves. We don't take as much with us as when you were travelling with us. But we will manage, I believe it" you tell them. You hear them all sigh, but they do not complain. They understood that the dwarves wanted them safe and couldn't afford to take them along to the rest of the journey.

"Lass, please, promise that ye'll take good care of 'em. For us" Thorin's pony, Merel, pleaded. You turned to look at her and nodded.

"I promise" you said. You chatted with them for a while, until you finally had to leave. You were going to check if dwarves had gotten everything ready and if they needed any help. Only when you turned, you saw the elves horses looking at you and the ponies.

"Not a  _word_ to the elves" you said. A beautiful, brown horse nodded.

"Don't worry, child. We will not say a word to a soul" she said and you thanked her, being a little surprised. You thought they'd be... Oh, right. They might not be able to tell them. Yet, they might get the attention of some elves by making noise. But that would take the elves away from your group, not lead them to you.

"We know you and your friends have to go, one day, even if in secret. There is little we can do for it" other horse told you. You looked up to him and nodded, understanding. They were willing to let you go, because they believed you had a place to go. And you had. Erebor and Durin's day were waiting.

"Thank you" you said, and with a last goodbye to the ponies you were off. You walked past some elves, who looked down at you, smiling. They seemed to think that you had been visiting your company's ponies for no reason, just to chit chat with them. If they only knew...

After few minutes you come across an odd group, Nori, Fili and Bifur, near kitchens. They were peaking to the kitchen's door and waiting for something. Silently you sneak closer to them and then you realize it. Of course they'd be stealing food supplies, you had lost almost everything with Bombur's pony. And of course they couldn't just ask, that would have alarmed the elves. So you got an idea, and ran to the kitchen. The two elven maiden there got scared of you at first and then tried to chase you out, like you wished. With a little trying you got them out from the kitchen for five minutes, which was enough time for the three thief. Later on the four of you sneaked back to the so-called camp with food supplies. You got scold for your little act and then a thanks from Nori and Fili. Bifur just ruffled your head and winked to you.

Oin had refilled his supplies few days earlier.

The clothes were mended and clean, and everything was set ready. In silence, of course. Now you just needed to rest and wait the right time to leave. Bilbo had joined the dwarves with his little bag.

* * *

It was an late evening, hour or too away from midnight, when Thorin finally announced that White council had started their meeting. It was time to go.

With a little sound you and the company were off, Balin showing the way. You and Bilbo were glancing back the hidden valley, Bilbo rather sadly and wistfully, and you rather happily. Even thought you were sad to leave the comfort and some of your friends behind. Then the company disappeared to the night, while few guards noted that the company was gone.

The hassle what happened after that got attention of three elves and one young man. They watched from apart as the guards were talking to Lindir, telling him how the company of Thorin was gone with the dog and could not be found from nowhere. Elf maiden smiled a little as she remembered seeing a dog coming out of the stable earlier today. She hadn't noted the elf maiden.

"They left the ponies behind" one of elves in this little group whispered. The elf maiden turned to look at him and then she turned to look at Lindir, who just left somewhere in a hurry.

"Yes, they did. Their dog was saying their goodbye to them earlier" she whispered, and other of the elves nodded.

"So that's why she was in there..." other one sighed. For a moment they just stand there silently, until the two identical elves take their leave, leaving elf maiden alone with the young man.

"I hope she'll be safe" the elf maiden murmured. She hadn't gotten a chance to meet her properly, but she wished she would been. Only if the dwarves wouldn't have been so over protective around her and threaten to hurt any of them if they'd come any closer to the dog.

Elsewhere Lindir was approaching the meeting place, feeling bad for interrupting the white council. But he knew he had to. He almost ran to the terrace and got immediately their attention. Without waiting a permission to talk, Lindir opened his mouth.

"The dwarves, they... They are gone" Lindir spoke looking at Elrond, then glancing over to Gandalf, who closes his eyes, fearing what the elf might say next.

"They left the ponies, but... they took the dog" he continues. Gandalf lets out the breath he had been holding, opening his eyes and Elrond inhales his breath. Galadriel gives a stern look for the two of them and Saruman sighs. He throws a quick glance to the two elves and his colleague, and then he turns to look at Lindir.

"I believe that we don't really care about the dog, but... what about the human girl that was suppose to travel with Gandalf and these dwarves?"


	10. Chapter 10

The night was going to be long. The company had been walking few hours before stopping and making a camp for the rest of the night. Dwalin took a first watch and you were forced to take the watch with him. You were utterly tired, but you had had no other choice. And after Dwalin finally woke Gloin for his watch, you fell to a deep sleep, only to note that you'd got only few hours of sleep before Bombur came to wake you for the breakfast. You ate without listening what the others were talking about. You just kept wondering, why Thorin didn't let the company rest a little longer.

After breakfast you continued your journey. Your legs carried you forward tiredly, yet you didn't complain. Thorin had said that you'd stop to make camp earlier than normally, if there wouldn't come any dangers before that.

"No, Thorin, there won't be any danger until we are climbing that blody mountain. First those rock-dudes and then the goblins. Bilbo gets separated from us and finds the ring. Then the orcs join the party when we'll get out from there and you'll almost get killed, because you're a stupid king with big ass ego you could shove up your butt" you murmur. Few dwarf just glances down at you, not knowing what you were murmuring about. And you were tankful that the dwarves didn't understand you, maybe for the first time. You didn't feel like explaining the story to them, and maybe it was good that they didn't know about your knowledge of their future. They didn't need to know about the upcoming events. There were some things that needed to happen, no matter how much it hurt you. The only ones that knew were the ponies, who were neither dead or left to Rivendell, and that one random eagle you had met.

"It must be lonely for lass to not have anyone to talk to anymore" you hear Bofur say somewhere behind you. You wanted to turn to look at him and nod, but that little voice inside your head told you to not to.

"Aye, thought she still has us" Kili says. You wanted to roll your eyes. Yes, you weren't alone, but you couldn't talk to them like you could talk to the ponies. And Dori points this out to Kili. It was different to have a conversation with someone than just listen them to talk to you and not be able to answer.

You still couldn't believe that they were acting nice towards you. You had come to realize that it had nothing to do with magic around Rivendell, as silly as it may sound, and it might be impossible for thirteen dwarf to hit their head in one evening and just... change to be nicer. So you thought that someone had said something.

Maybe Elrond or Gandalf had pointed out to Thorin that the company was being rude and had threatened Thorin that you'd be left behind if there wouldn't be a change. And he had commanded the company to be nice to you. That sounded reasonable to you, yet you didn't understand why Thorin wanted to keep you with them. Because you could help them to get more meat? Thought, why would Elrond care about how the company treated you. Well, whatever the reason was, you were still here travelling with them.

While you were travelling, the company didn't talk to you as much as they had in Rivendell, and in all honesty, you didn't mind. It almost felt comfortable to alone with your own thoughts. And you almost expected everything go back to normal, in time. None of the dwarves liked you and for Bilbo, well... You weren't sure if Bilbo liked you or not.

* * *

After a long day Thorin finally called for a stop and the company started to make a camp. Gloin went to look for firewood and you decided to accompany him. Dwalin had been murmuring something about going to hunt and you just didn't have any energy left to hunt. And since you couldn't say this to others, you just went with Gloin. And he seemed to be rather happy when you followed him.

You couldn't carry much, but you found few sticks from the ground. Gloin didn't seem to mind when he carried the firewood by himself to the camp. You felt a little bad about it and so you were carrying a stick in your mouth. Gloin smiled to this, and so did others when they saw you. Dwalin was there, which meant that he hadn't gone to hunt. Or then he had seen you go after Gloin and had been waiting for you.

"He would have been fine by himself, ya know" Balin murmured, when you set yourself down next to him. You huff and close your eyes. Of course he would have been.

"And ye look like ye need some rest" you hear Dwalin say. You open your eyes and see him standing on your other side. "Rest, we'll go huntin' tomorrow" he ads and sits down, starting to ruffle your fur. You close your eyes again, rather relieved that you didn't need to go to hunt with him. And by the fact how happily Bombur was humming, you knew there was enough meat for next few meals. You didn't realize that you fell asleep. You were woken up when food was ready. You were half asleep when you ate that next time when you woke up next morning, you didn't even remember eating your supper.

You continued your journey to Erebor. It took from the company a week before they reached the Misty Mountain's and started to head up. The rocky path you took was starting to get thinner and thinner and when you were high enough that falling down would kill you, you started to have problems with walking on it. Help didn't come from the dwarves or Bilbo, and the ones behind you started to grumble when you were slowing them down. And as you had thought, in a week they almost returned to the "We hate this lass" mood. They were grumpy, almost cold towards you. Balin and Kili were still talking to you, Fili sometimes and Dwalin only when you two were hunting. The only difference was that they didn't push you away and if the dwarves were mean towards you, you showed them that you were ready to defend yourself.

When the rain started day after you had taken the mountain road, the dwarves started openly and loudly comment how you were slowing them down. No one said anything to them to make them stop, but neither did they help you to walk on the road or didn't carry you. When Nori finally got tired of your slow going he gave you a little push with his foot, causing you to slip on wet rock and you almost fell. Someone shouted behind him, telling him to not to kill you, but that wasn't what scared Nori or made him shut for the rest of the time before shelter.

After you steadied yourself, your heart beating like it had it's own drum solo in one of Metallica's songs, you turned to Nori, your tooth's fully showing and you growled to him, which seemed to come all the way from your chest and you literally seemed like you were going to maul him right there. Nori, looking like he would shit himself, took a step back and shook his head a little.

"Please, lass, I'm.." he started, but you growled again.

"What, you're sorry?" you growled. The company who had tried to walk slowly in front of you, had noted that you had stayed behind. They all stared at Nori, all knowing that he had done something and had finally pissed you of. When you started to walk again, catching the others, their eyes were on you. You still looked like you'd rip their leg off if they'd even touch you. After you continued your slow walking, none of the dwarves commented your slow walking. Nori even kept some distance to you, fearing that you would hurt him or worst, kill him. And while it was tempting, you knew that you didn't kill innocents if you weren't going to eat them. And Nori wasn't on your menu, yet.

An hour after the Nori-incident the rock giant's started to fight. And finally someone had brain's to keep you steady and stop you from dropping to your dead. And that was Bifur. You winched a little how tightly he held your fur on your neck. After about half of the company got their unsafe rollercoaster like ride, and after they all survived it, even Bilbo, Thorin finally decided that you'd stop in the near by cave. You were relieved when you stopped there. The ring was so near.

When you set down to rest in the cave, Thorin was not only glaring holes to Bilbo, but to you too. Anger rose in you and you glared him back, showing your tooth's to him. This was like back in the cliff when you had turned to a dog. Only now Thorin didn't answer to you anger with anger. His face went to a frown and then sad. You didn't turn away. You hid your tooth's, but kept glaring at him, and then Thorin gave up and turned to stare somewhere else like an alpha who just lost his position to another. You kept glaring at him few more seconds, before you set your head between your paws.

Then you noted, how Kili, who was sleeping next to you, looked at you, a little fear in his eyes. You started to wonder, if he was afraid of you. The more you thought of it, the more you started to feel quilt. You didn't want him to be afraid around you. When you turned to look at him and realized that he was still awake, you sighed. Kili had been one of the few who seemed to like you. You closed your eyes and then you stood up and headed to the exit, where Bofur was having his watch. He addressed you, but didn't say anything. You could be leaving for all he knew. You set down next to the rocky wall, looking out to the rain.

You weren't sure how long you had been awake, laying there staring to the rain. You awoke from some sort of haze when you heard Bofur's voice. You turned to see Bilbo standing next to you, looking at Bofur and sighing. Then you were about to turn away but your eyes locked with Thorin, who was looking at you three. When Bilbo says, almost heartlessly, that dwarves do not belong anywhere, you and Thorin turn your gaze away.

"We'll neither do I, master hobbit" you say and lay your head back down. There is silence few seconds before Bofur suddenly points at Bilbo's swords and questions, what the blue light is. Goblin's had finally realized that they had "visitors" sleeping right on top of their door. When the floor starts to shatter under the company, Thorin panic's and tries to wake the company, a little too late. You all fall and fall until you drop to a well lighted cave. You had dropped on top of the company, thanking your luck. Soon you were shoved off them when the goblins came. Bilbo hid himself and you did the same, and if any of the goblins saw you, they didn't care enough to take you with them.

After the company disappeared with the goblins, Bilbo turns to you and lets out a sigh. He seemed to be happy that you were with him. He scratches your head and when you both finally turn to follow the company and the goblins, a lonely goblin attacks to Bilbo, causing to both of them to drop down from the bridge. Panicking a little you ran to the edge and gaze down, not seeing them anymore. You knew he should be fine, but what if he got hurt. Or what if Gollum hurt him, or if he didn't even find the ring? You wondered, if you should follow him. But what if you'd get hurt?

Then you turn your gaze to where the company had been taken. You could follow them, you could still catch the dwarves scent. But Gandalf should be there sooner or later, saving them. If he would even come. Your heart was pounding and you had hard time to decide, would you follow Bilbo and leave the company on their own, or follow the dwarves and leave Bilbo on his own. 


	11. Chapter 11

"I believe that we don't really care about the dog, but... what about the human girl that was suppose to travel with Gandalf and these dwarves?" Saruman says and turns to look at Gandalf, who's face shows few different emotion in seconds. Galadriel studies Gandalf's expressions almost an minute before she finally steps next to the table, remaining silent. No one says a word. Lindir, who do not know whatever he should stay or leave, gazes nervously the fours person. Saruman frowns to the silence and starts to realize that something is off.

"Is there something I am not aware off? And I am sure that we all got a sight of this human girl" Saruman says, frowning even deeper. Gandalf lifts his head from his hands to him and nods.

"Yes, yes we all had it, I believe. There was a... little accident with her some time ago" Gandalf starts and taps his hands, crossing his fingers. Saruman glances to Galadriel and Elrond and then he looks back to Gandalf.

"Accident? What accident?" he asks calmly, yet a little worried.

"She and the dwarf king, Thorin, had a little argument and when I tried to stop them, I think I released some magic which turned (Y/n) into a dog" Gandalf answers and holds Saruman's stunned gaze. Elrond sighs and Galadriel starts to walk around the table, looking at the other three amused look on her face.

"She is...  _She is a dog_ " Saruman simply says. Gandalf nods and explains that he had no idea, how it exactly happened and which is why he doesn't know how to turn you back to human. Saruman sighs and shakes his head, but doesn't say anything.

"Maybe it is for the best. Now she cannot reveal her knowledge to anyone" Galadriel says, stopping next to Elrond, who nods and agrees. Saruman sighs and shakes his head.

"That might be true, my lady. We cannot trust these dwarves, as it appears that the young girl has a trusting issues with them" he says and then stands up. Gandalf gazes the table, not really focusing on it, and when Saruman, Elrond and Lindir are gone, Galadriel places her hand on Gandalf's shoulder. Gandalf turns to look at her and a smile that the elf witch had, dropped.

"Her destiny has not been marked down. I may have seen her future, but only time will show to us, what will happen. Death comes, when it is time" Galadriel says. Gandalf closes his eyes and a single tear rolls down his cheek, disappearing to his beard.

* * *

A deep breath, few steps, jump and a nasty feeling behind your stomach, like a hook was pulling your insides. Then, you feel hitting the rock, once, twice and then you slice down to the bottom. You wince and open your eyes. You were alive, but you weren't hurt. A little sore from dropping down from so high, but you weren't hurt. That was a good thing. You stand up and look around. Bilbo, Gollum and that dead goblin were gone.

"Damn it" you murmur and sigh. You had been thinking far too long, whatever you should follow Bilbo or the dwarves. And when you had finally realized that you couldn't catch any of the dwarves scent, thanks to the goblin cave's strong and bad scent, you finally decided to go down, even when you knew that you might get hurt and badly. But now you had another problem. You had no idea, where you should go. You could get Bilbo's scent from here and there, but there were smelling corpses which took his scent away.

You didn't remember from the movie, if they showed the way to the lake. You only knew, that Bilbo didn't know how to get out. And what would happen if you, a wild animal in Gollum's eyes, would suddenly jump there? He would try to kill you and Bilbo, no matter the situation they were in, and while you'd defend yourself, you might kill him. Frodo and Sam needed him, even when Gollum was an ass.

A bad feeling took over you. Something was wrong and you knew it, you just didn't know what. Panicking a little, you decide to find the way out. Then you would wait for Bilbo, to make sure he was alright and help him get out here, alive. You take careful steps and sniff the air, trying to get hint of fresh air. The place seemed at first like a labyrinth, but you soon found that place, where rocks were so close to each others that in the movie Bilbo had to squeeze himself through them and some of his button's fell of from his vest.

It took some time, grunting and cursing from you, but you got yourself through it. Sighing and shaking your fur a little you decide to continue onward. It wouldn't be a long way anymore to get out. After few steps, you hear a familiar voice. You shake your ears.

"Bilbo....!" you breath out and turn just in time to see the hobbit running in the tunnel, past the...  _Oh, for the love of....!_

"Over here!" you bark out, your bark echoing in the rocks. Soon Bilbo returns and his face turns relieved and a smile grows on his lips. You bark again, wiggling your tail and butt. Bilbo squints through the rocks much,  _much_ , faster than you expected. And maybe a little too eagerly. He falls down on his back and the rings flies in the air, landing on his finger. And right after that, Bilbo disappears. You freeze, your heart starts to pound faster and you can feel something...  _bad_  in the air. Few seconds go and then you feel Bilbo tugging your fur, and you start to run. You can smell him, running right beside you.

Gollum's scream follows somewhere behind you and you give a quick glance behind you. Gollum follows you and when you turn to look onward, you see Bilbo again. You run few minutes until you see light in another tunnel. You were almost out and safe from Gollum and the goblin's.

And then you see the dwarves running like there's fire under their butt. A scene popped in your mind, before the dwarves were running out from the cave and it made you wish you would have followed the dwarves and see them get crushed over the goblin king. You would have laughed your ass off for the sight. But, Bilbo and the ring were far more important than seeing few dwarves getting squished.

Bilbo stops and so do you. Bilbo opens his mouth few time like a fish on dry land and reaches his hand towards the dwarves and Gandalf. Yet he stays silent, probably mixture feelings in his mind of whatever he should follow them or not. You turn from where you were coming from, when you hear Gollum getting closer to you. You let out a low growl, alarming Bilbo about this creature. Gollum stops, but is still hissing to you.

"Our... precious... Give it back to us!" Gollum finally yells and you ready yourself to launch to him. You and Gollum were like an angry dog and hissing cat, and anyone would have probably laughed to the sight, if not the seriousness of the situation.

"Leave, you corrupted creature. Go back to the darkness, where you belong!" you growl and take a step towards him. Something, probably the goblins that were getting closer, made Gollum take steps backwards. Bilbo reached out for you and tucked your fur.

"C'mon, we have to go!" he says, Sting in his hands. You both turn and ran out, Gollum screaming behind you curses for a "Baggins and the magical wolf".  _Dear Gollum, I am a a dog, not a wolf._  You wanted to scream to him, but thought better of it. You and Bilbo were running down the hill, you few steps ahead, following the scent of Gandalf and the dwarves. You both believed that they would only continue running down the hill, yet Bilbo let you lead the way. It was better be sure than sorry.

And finally you see them. Only that the both of you came to an halt behind one pine tree, Bilbo leaning his back to it. You could hear the dwarves arguing, and you and cause were cause of it.

"I'll tell you, what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and took it. And the _dog_  probably followed him. We are not seeing neither of them again" Thorin spits out. You let your breath out, shakily. Of course they'd... You knew they'd... You were hated by the dwarves all along, like Bilbo was. What was it, what they showed you in Rivendell? Pity?

"That's not true! (Y/n) and Bilbo are most kind hearted creatures in this group of ours! Bilbo left because you were unfriendly towards him, and same for miss (Y/n). And she wouldn't attack a soul if not threatened with death!" Ori of all dwarves shouted. There was silence after that.

"Don't look at me..." Nori finally cries out. You see Ori hitting Dori's hand away and taking few steps backwards. Everyone's eyes were on him, when Gandalf asks what Ori means.

"Nori almost pushed miss (Y/n) down from the cliff, when we were climbing in the mountain when it was raining! She could have died!" Ori says. Kili steps next to him, looking around the others.

"Aye, she... (Y/n) doesn't mean any bad, not unless something's threatening her or her friends life, whatever it is an orc, a warg or... one of us" Kili says, eyeing the others. Fili steps next to his brother and nods.

"They are right, she might be a dog now, but deep inside she still is the same human lass" Fili says. You lower your head and close your eyes. You hadn't spent much time with Ori, yet he seemed to see your heart and know you better than every other dwarf. Fili and Kili spent time with you and they knew, when you meant to hurt others. They knew your moods, as did Dwalin, who just cared what Thorin thought.

"Gone, we? Nope, not for now" Bilbo says as he steps closer to the group. Everyone turns to look at surprised, half seeming happy and half... not so happy. Bilbo walks towards the company, clasping Balin's shoulder.

"Bilbo Baggins and (Y/n)-dear, I've never been so happy to see someone in my life" Gandalf says and he really looks like he means it. You go after Bilbo, yet you stop after few steps while Bilbo goes to a middle of the group, greeting few dwarves. You didn't know, if you wanted to get anywhere near them. Everyone starts to question, how you two got out of the mountain and how you got past the goblins. When Bilbo starts to remember his time with Gollum, he starts to grope the ring, which takes Gandalf's interest. 

"Well, what does it matter? Those two are back" he says instead of questioning what Bilbo has in his pocket. Maybe Gandalf had felt the magic... power... Whatever the rings was developing. Thorin turns to look at Gandalf and then he shoots an angry look to you. You press your head down, as if you'd done something bad, like killed someone.

"It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin asks, although you think he asks this from Bilbo. And Bilbo tells why  _he_ came back. And after he finishes, everyone looks touched. Then they turn to you, knowing far too well that you couldn't voice it out. A little breeze wiped the are and one word crossed your mind.  _Magic_. You could tell them now, what you needed to say. You just... knew it.

"I... I know what it's like to lose home. Not to have a place to call a home, to see the ones you love but who you have lost, say things you want to them. I had an argument with my mother before I came here and I'd want apologize, say that I love her. But, unlike you, I... cannot go back home. So I at leas want to see that you can go back home. And I know I am not perfect, but... I have no any other place where I could go, so..." you wipe a tear from your cheek and look away. They all looked at you with pure surprised looks and you had no idea why.

"(Y/n)... you are... human again..." Bilbo says, his face turning to a pure joy. Something clicks in your head and you turn to look at yourself. You were standing on two foot, your clothes were dirty yet whole, and you... You were you again. Then, the little breeze blows in the area again and little, black dots started to take over your eyes. When your body started to collapse, you saw Dwalin running towards you.

"I... want to go back home" you hear your own voice before the world turned black.


	12. Chapter 12

You almost knew what was coming, when the black dots started to dance on your vision. You were going to black out. Normally, back home, you almost never blacked out. But in here, it was almost like an tradition. The weak, stupid and useless girl, blacked out at the most critical time.

_I'm not staying like this._

You started to collapse, your body weak and the darkness taking more over your vision. Everyone panicked, you could see it in their eyes. Dwalin rushed towards you to catch you.

_I'm going to turn back._

You wanted to tell them more, but... 

"I just... want to... go home" you could only say, your vision already turned black. And then, you felt or saw nothing. But you heard the panicked voices of... you didn't know whose, but you heard many voices.

"LASS! NO!"

"OIN!"

But there was no time. Azog was there, with his minions and wrags. And Thorin, he was going to get hurt...

* * *

 "Get higher!"

"They're coming!"

"Gandalf! Do something!"

Voices. Everywhere. All around you. Weakly you opened your eyes and saw the dark, starry night sky. You frowned, confused...

 _Where_...

"Hold on!" you hear someone shout. And then your body moves. Someone was holding you. A little glance to your left revealed that Dwalin was still holding you. He was the one who had caught you, when you had lost unconscious.

Had he carried you all this time?

You moved a little. A hand around your body tightened and you heard a grumble right next to your ear.

"Don' move" he growled, when you tried to move again. You stayed still, not daring to do much. Dwalin sounded like he would drop you down... to the wargs that were jumping against the trees. Yeah, maybe it was a good idea to stay still. One of the trees had already fallen and was currently leaning to the tree you were on. You were in trouble and you started to get scared.

The pine tree you were on jerked violently and few seconds later it started to lean back. Your heart started to beat faster and you glanced down. The wargs were still jumping towards the trunk, trying to get you and the company. You growled to them, but they didn't seem to care about your little growling. Dwalin moved, jumped to the other tree and set you don on thick branch and then setting next to you. You pressed yourself against the trunk, sighing.

You were right, you had turned back to dog. You weren't sure if it was good or bad to be a dog again. You were shaking, so you closed your eyes and took a deep breath. A panic attack wouldn't be good solution right now. When you opened your eyes, you saw him. The white orc without it's left hand.

 _"Azog"_ you growled deeply and sifted a little. Dwalin gripped the fur on your neck and gave you little nudge.

"I know, lass, I know..." he murmured, as if he knew what you had lay your eyes on. Something fiery flew past you, fast. You looked up and saw how the dwarves had pine cones that were on fire.

"Brother!" Balin called over his brother, dropping one fiery pine cone to him. Dwalin snatched one pine cone from the tree, lit it and threw the one he got from his brother down, hitting one of the wrags. You hear it let out a yelp. The fiery cones set everything on dry land on fire. It was getting rather hot, but at least wrags retreated. But you couldn't celebrate too long. The fire weakened the roots and soon the third tree cave in and started to collapse.

Dwalin kept you from falling down from the tree, and when you glanced down, you almost wanted to give him a kiss for a thanks. Anyone who would get dropped down would get themselves killed. You balanced yourself on the branch and when you noted how Dwalin was still hanging on it, trying to pull himself up, you took a step on back on the trunk.

"Dwalin, move more over here" you said, even when you knew he couldn't understand you, and move your head like you were inviting him to come closer to you. Dwalin looked at you for a few seconds and then he moved himself more towards you, but something stopped him and he turned to look towards the ledge, where the orcs and wrags were.

"Thorin, no!"

"Uncle!"

The dwarves had been shouting around you this whole time, but now it was about Thorin. And you realized it just now. You turned to look towards the ledge too, and froze. Azog and the white wrag he was riding on just landed on the ground, Thorin laying on the ground behind them. You hadn't even noticed that he had left.

_You hadn't noticed._

Azog had this satisfied, big grin on his face. You breathed out shakily and took a step towards the ledge. Your instincts told you to jump on action, to do something. When Thorin got hit by Azog's mace and when Bilbo got up, having probably the same thought as you had, you decided to push your hate towards these dwarves aside and act. You might not like them and vice versa, but you still didn't want Thorin to  _die_.

Thorin's pained shout's seemed to echo over the area, when the pale wrag had picked him up and was biting him as if it tried to cut him half. When you heard Dwalin shout Thorin's name, and when you turned just in time to see the branch breaking under him, you stopped thinking. It was almost like something clicked in your brains and you just started acting. Bilbo in front of you started to run, while the others called after him. You followed, a little hazily. It was hard to walk on tree's truck, harder than one might think.

But when your feet finally touched the ground, you were running faster than you even thought you could run.

"(Y/n), no, come back!" Balin's voice called. No, you could not turn back. Not now, not ever. While Bilbo rugby tackled the orc who was going to cut Thorin's head, you took other prey on your sight. When you got near enough, you readied yourself to jump and without hesitating you leaped up, tackling the pale orc down from his wrag.

The orc let out a loud roar and threw you away from him. You landed and were up in seconds, attacking him. You let out deep growls, scratched him, bite him everywhere you could and you did everything you could. This wasn't just normal fighting. No, no at all. The difference was that to the others you didn't seem like yourself anymore. You were like an wild animal attacking his prey, ready to kill and maul. Not that nice, sweet lass they knew you to be.

Your paw touched Azog's face and you pressed your claws hard and deep in his face. And then you tug your paw down on his face, while the pale orc roared in pain. His mace found your side and caused you to fly over few meter, near the rock where Thorin was laying.

You were laying on your side, trying hard to get up. You grunt and lift your face to meet the pale orcs eyes. He was covered in blood from here and there from the cuts and bite marks you had caused, but what hit you the most was his left eye. Or what was left of it. You stood up and took a step towards him. You had taken out one of his eyes, so you could easily take out the other one too. Maybe you could even take out his life.

"Lass, (Y/n), no... don't" someone pleaded behind you. You turned to see Thorin, and something in his face, in his blue eyes, made something click in your brains. You turned back to Azog and took another look over him. You caused all that. You, none other. You  _could_ kill anyone if you just  _wanted_ _to_. And you had done that in some sort of haze, not realizing what you were doing.

A sound of others fighting in front of you seemed to be much further away. Some of the dwarves had joined the party and were killing the orcs and wrags. Bilbo was moving next to you, trying to protect Thorin from the orcs and wrags, but you didn't note him. The world around you felt so unreal. When you finally focused back to Azog, you saw him back on his wrag, you all forgotten. He was focusing on the dwarves.

And as if from the mark of some sort, the eagles came. You backed nearer Thorin, murmuring a _"No"_ as your mantra. You didn't know what got into you, but a thought of riding on eagle didn't seem so... welcoming or comfortable. You saw one of the eagles dashing towards Thorin, first taking him and his sword and then you with him. And then you  _and_ Thorin were flying away from the scenery, Thorin's blade between the two of you. You were so close to each other that it almost bothered you. Luckily you were a dog, so this didn't seem so intimate to other. 

You sighed and closed your eyes. And then the darkness took over you.

* * *

Your eyes drifted open and the first thing you noted was that you weren't pressed on Thorin's body anymore. You turned a little and saw him laying right next to you, Gandalf doing some voodoo-stuff over Thorin's face, to wake him up.

You turn your eyes back to stare everything in front of you. Had you fell unconscious again? And why? Because of exhaustion?

Thorin grunts next to you, and soon he is awake. You grunt yourself and hoist yourself up, walking past Bilbo to look over the scenery. It hurt everywhere, but you felt like you needed to clear your thoughts and sulking Bilbo, or grunting Thorin, or anything really couldn't help you. You got annoyed over every little thing you could think off, and even that annoyed you.

_You had attacked for Azog._

Thorin's sharp voice called over Bilbo, asking what he was thinking.

_What were you thinking?_

You didn't think, you just acted. Thorin's hoarse voice called, how Bilbo could have gotten himself killed. 

_You could have gotten yourself killed, Azog could've killed you easily. You acted like an wild animal, ready to maul Azog._

Thorin was still focusing on Bilbo. Of how he didn't belong with them, that he didn't have place among them.

_As if you belonged here, among these dwarves. Or to this world at all._

"I've never been wrong in all my life" Thorin's voice turned from hoarse and harsh to relieved and soft. You knew he was hugging Bilbo now. The dwarves were smiling, accepting this hobbit among them. Gandalf was smiling and relieved that his little friend was finally accepted. And Bilbo would surely be confused by this kind of outcome, but surely relieved. And happy.

_You had crossed over the worlds, and for what?_

"And you" Thorin's voice called, turning back to his normal, harsh version. The one he should be. You sighed. So he did note you, after all?

"What in Mahal's name did you think you were doing? Attacking Azog like that?" Thorin's voice carries right next to your ear. He had approached you, crouched right next to you, but he didn't touch you. And yet he expected you to answer him? You, a dog? You turn to him and were a little a taken back how close he actually was.

Thorin touched your head and let his hand slide over back of your neck. And then he started to scratch.

"I am mad. Because you put your life in danger over nothing. What were you thinking?!" Thorin's voice was hoarse again, with him trying to get hold of his emotion, to not to let them show.

_What were you thinking?_

Thorin was hurt. Everyone was scared, unsure, and hopeless. You were trying to cut of snake's head.

_Thorin was hurt._

"(Y/n), that filth hurt you" Thorin says, running his hand over your side that Azog's mace had earlier hit. You wince a little and move a little away from his touch. Thorin's face fell's.

"Awe, look at 'em, Fee. Shame (Y/n)'s a dog, not a human" you hear Kili say. You and Thorin turn to look at Kili, you with mixed feeling's of wanting to murder him and pat him to shoulder and agree, and Thorin with quite neutral, emotionless expression. How ever he did that?

"How come, nephew?" Thorin asks, sounding rather bored. You turn to look at him, narrowing your eyes. Was he kidding? Kili was surely being an ass, again.

"Ohh, nothing much, nothing much..." Kili starts.

"It just that, you two and this whole scenery would be much,  _much_ , cuter if she'd be a human" Fili finishes, a little grin resting on his and, oh I don't know, on everyone's face. Thorin merely lifts his brows, while you felt like punching the ground and you were sure that under the fur of your was a red-as-a-tomato blush.

_How did it come to this?_

"I could bet over my fortune in Bag End that those two would make a cute couple" you hear Bilbo murmur. A little silence followed after that, when everyone gazed at Bilbo, a little grins at their lips.

"Oh, what, if ye lose, ya'll be giving all of yer dear furniture away?" Bofur asks. Bilbo makes that funny nose rolling-thing with his nose, weighting things - or at least he acted as if he was weighted things. Of course he would be just kidding. Then Bilbo turns to look at you and your horrid face, and without caring much of it, Bilbo turns to look at Thorin, who looks as bored as ever - and who still didn't show any interest of THE mountain behind you. Then Bilbo shudders.

_Why did it have to come to this?_

"Well, yes, sure. Why not. I think I know that look. She looks like that when she's with some she likes and who she trusts, but now it's.. It's deeper. Her face shows emotion which is not there when she's with anyone else, and I think it's showing this deep for the first time. Our dear (Y/n) is attached to Thorin. And  _that_ is why she attacked to that giant orc, because he hurt Thorin. She snapped, because Azog hurt Thorin" Bilbo says, voicing some,  _some_ , of your feelings. You certainly didn't...

_You protected Thorin. You protected the company. From Azog._

But was there something else you weren't aware of? Sometimes people around you could see things about you that you couldn't see. Was this... Did you really... You got the funny feeling you got back in the forest after the goblin's cave and Gollum.

_Ugh, the ring._

"(Y/n)... You..." Thorin says, but stops. Then he chuckles. Laughter -bloody company. A glare of the only female, silencing them all. "How do you do that? Changing yourself between a human form and a dog form all of sudden?"

You frowned. If Thorin expected you to explain him how magic worked, he was asking from wrong guy. As if you'd explain him anything, anyway. And what did he even mean, anyway? Turning between a human form and... You glanced down and saw your two stress balls hanging where they should be.

_Ugh, everything._

"Well, fuck me sideways" you murmured and turned to look at smirking Thorin.

"Normal way, please, I wanna see a little Thorin running in our halls, in a few years. And Bilbo, laddie, count me in. I'll give ma share if they're not courting after all this!" Gloin shouts and after this every member of the company- expect Gandalf  - has their wagers in. Mostly their share, and everyone suggested AND decided that Bilbo should put his share too instead of his furniture's he loved so much. Bofur even wagered his hat. And Bilbo kept his silver cutlery in. He said he'd rather gave them to the dwarves than that b*tch-of-an-hobbit.

_They didn't hate you._ _And you didn't hate them, you were just so utterly annoyed._

You giggled to this. Everyone smiled. Thorin smiled. Gandalf smiled. They wagered whatever you and Thorin would be courting after this journey.

_You smiled._

"You laughed, for the first time so that we heard it" Thorin says, brushing your cheek. "And a what a wonderful sound it is..." he continues.

"A skin changer! Could it... Could it really be?!" Gandalf suddenly says, looking at you with relieved eyes. God's - or Valar's- must have hit him hard to make him get this idea. Then it hits everyone, thought all of them didn't know what a skin changer was. This wasn't because of magic, you didn't turn to a dog because of Gandalf. The situation back then, the fight with you and Thorin and Gandalf's interruption made you do your first transformation. But if you were a skin changer, then why... How.... Your parent's weren't skin changer's, you knew it. You just knew. Because.. after all... You... were...

"Erebor..." Thorin's deep voice suddenly said. So now he finally noticed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahha! A surprise pairing incoming?! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this. First I had the Christmas hustle, then I got the idea of the other fic and then my laptop broke with all it's problems. :| But yeah, I'm back now! ^^

Seeing the Lonely Mountain gave some kind of new hope to the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf, but you just grew more anxious. There would be a lot of trouble on the way, and they wouldn't stop even after you'd reach the mountain and when Smaug would be dead. If he would even die.

"Our home" Thorin says, touching your hand. Instinctively you grasp his fingers and in few seconds you are holding Thorin's larger hand. Realizing what you were doing, you turned to look at him and then your joined hands. You hear someone sneer behind you and Thorin chuckling right next to you. Your cheeks started to heat and turn pink.

"That was fast" Fili's murmur carries over to your ears, throwing more gasoline to your burning red cheeks. Thorin squeezes your hand and you turn to look at him. The happy look on his face was gone, replaced with sad blue eyes and long face. You raise your other eyebrow and turn your head a little to the other side, like you used to do when you were a dog. A silence question.  _What's wrong? Why the long face?_

"You protected me from Azog, were ready to give your life for me. Why?" Thorin asks, reading your silent question from your face. You frown, turning to look the beautiful scenery. Why did you do it? What had you thought, when you saw Thorin getting hurt? You stopped thinking, that's what happened. And you regained back to "normal", when you heard Thorin's voice calling you. But why did Thorin's voice snap you out from the haze?

"I... Bilbo is right. When Azog hurt you, Thorin, and when everyone were in situation where they just couldn't go and help you, something snapped in my head. I attacked, did everything without thinking, 'cause I... I didn't want to see you getting hurt, or... or..." you say, not being able to finish the sentence. The imagine of Thorin being dead and laying on the ground made you feel mentally and physically ill, like something was bit by bit mauling your soul. 

"Die?" Thorin helps, pulling you closer to him. You nod, not being able to open your mouth. Your lips trembled a little and tears gathered corner of your eyes. The realization hit you, feeling like a palm hitting your face. You had always had some sort of affection towards Thorin, even before you had come to this world. When you first had seen him in the movies, you just thought him as a handsome man. Dwarf. Nothing more. After coming here, after everything that had happened to you, you had closed your heart. A fight with your mother, accidentally dropping to a world you didn't belong to, getting all the hate from the people you had admired. Feeling like you didn't belong to anywhere. Being something you weren't.

This, a person standing on this very cliff now, was not you. That very same girl had stayed home, in your world, on Earth, continuing her walk, when you had stepped on that hole on the ground. And you would never turn back to what you once were. This realization hit you even harder. The last one had been a light slap, while this felt like an punch, from Dwalin. And he certainly would punch you, even now.

And even after all what had happened to you, between you and Thorin, between you and the rest of the company, you still found that little piece deep, so deep in your heart, that beat's, feels happy, feels love, feels... Just feels. The affection, something similar to love, for Thorin was still in there. And it was beating new kind of life to you, and at the same time it was still killing you. And the same piece was filling you with knowing, feeling, realizing, that all deep down, you cared for the others, still wished to be their friend. But the feeling had been buried so deep for so long, and a lot of things had happened between you and the company, all the hate and glaring and ignoring was still too fresh. And you doubted. 

Even after they had joked about you courting and marrying their king.

But you knew you wouldn't. And they knew it wouldn't  _never_ happen.

Because it was just a joke.

Like you were.

Even after there weren't the glaring, hating you, calling you with ugly names.

What had happened in Rivendell wasn't  _real_. They never meant to be your friends. They didn't really care. Kili never meant to be your friend, he was just was cold when he had been seeking your warmth back in your first night as a dog. Fili really didn't care for you, he just cared for his brother and watched over him. You were nothing in his eyes. Balin just wanted to be polite with you, to make sure that you'd stay with them as long as possible. Dwalin and Bombur cared for you only because you could help them to get more meat.

And what about the rest of the company? They were probably acting because of Thorin had said something.

_Be nice to her. We still need her._

Feeling the old salt, old crush, old affection for Thorin.  _Doubt it, nothing's gonna happen between you two_. Getting to know the company, being friends, joking, laughing, singing, telling stories, smiling,  _smiling and being happy_. Doubt, feels, doubt, feels, tired, doubt, don't care...

"Lass...?" voice called you and you lifted your head to meet Thorin's deep blue eyes, gazing you worriedly. When you breathed shakily and a tear rolled down your already wet cheek, his face fell.

"Lass, lass, _(Y/n)_ , none of that" Thorin's gentle voice called you while his hands set on your shoulders. You took -  _tried to_ \- to take deep breaths. Tears fell from your eyes, you felt confused with all your newish feelings and lack of sleeping and after attacking Azog and with realization that you were something you didn't think about being and not being able to go home and --  _you didn't know how to breath_. Too much. It was too much.

"(Y/n)!" "Lass!" "No!" many voice's called when your legs finally gave out and you sunk to your knees, Thorin catching you and holding you firmly against him.

"Let's get down from here. We need to look at both of your injuries. And the orcs are getting closer to us" Gandalf's voice called.

"Aye, we need to keep to moving" Thorin answered. Before you could even protest, you were carried bride style by Dwalin. His hard look on you and grunt didn't leave any space for saying for him. He'd carry you down like this, whatever you wanted it or not. So you said nothing, just let the tears roll down, keep your hands crossed over your chest.

A little voice back in your head wished it would have been Thorin, not Dwalin, who carried you down. But you knew he was too hurt for the job.

 _But he's still alive_.

* * *

You were resting against the tree whilst Oin was mending your scratches. He kept on murmuring, how you were lucky of having just scratches and being alive after attacking the pale orc.

You had put a fight when Oin was about to look at your wounds. You claimed to be alright, having nothing more than just few scratches here and there, and being tired. But when Kili and Fili volunteered to hold you down whilst Oin would check on you, you gave up. You let the healer look on your scars and the princes, and the rest of the company, withdraw so you two you could be in peace.

You're confused feelings from a while back, on top of the giant rock, were now gone. Hovered away. You had calmed down, leaving just an empty shell left. You felt nothing, just tired.

You didn't try to have any kind of conversation with Oin - not like he'd hear you anyway - and the healer seemed to be fine with your silence. After mending the scratches and making sure you really were alright, Oin patted your shoulder. There was a little smile on his lips, even when his eyes and the rest of his face weren't smiling.

"There, all done. As much I could do, anyway..."  _for I cannot mend broken heart's and broken souls. I'm sorry, lass._ Oin says and then he stands up, holding his hand to you. Hesitating you take it and Oin pulls you up. Then you follow him to where the rest of the company are resting, silently staring the ground, the woods, the sky. Anything but each others.

And when you and Oin arrive, they look at Oin, quickly glance at you. No one says a word.

This was like the awkward silence after a fight.

_A fight._

A fight, somehow about you, no doubt.

And you feel again. You feel the doubt, and the quilt.

You should have dropped somewhere else than middle of this group. Then you wouldn't have to feel any of this, be part of any of this madness.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First movie gone through, and second movie beginning! Yay! :>

You were tired, exhausted. You would have given your left boob for a beauty sleep, and for a long one too. But you had to keep on going. The orcs were following you. It was a miracle itself that they hadn't found the company for now.

But it was only a matter of time.

You were pulled along by Dwalin, Gloin or Thorin, or whoever got the chance to make sure you were moving, running, keeping along with the company. You found your hand more often holding Thorin's larger one. You wondered why. Other than that, there really wasn't any thought's in your mind. Expect once, there was that one thought, when Thorin grasped your hand once again.

_You know what they about man who has a big hand._

And you smiled. Bifur glanced towards you, saw your smile and after seeing you holding hands with Thorin, he shrugged and paid no more mind to it.

_She loves him._

The company stopped on area with pine trees and big rocks, murmuring among themselves about something. You didn't hear what, you were too busy leaning against Thorin and trying to catch your breath. When you lift your head, you note that Bilbo had sneaked somewhere while you had been leaning against Thorin, keeping your head against his shoulder. While the hobbit was gone, the dwarves were restless, keeping keen eye on their surroundings in case the orcs would try to surprise them. Gandalf was hovering near you and Thorin, keeping keen eye on you. The wizard might not admire it aloud, but he was worried about you.

Finally after some time, you didn't know how long, Bilbo came back. The dwarves were talking all at the same time while Bilbo tried to tell something he had seen beside Azog and you sighed, lifting your head. Gandalf let out booming "Silence" and everyone dropped dead silence, glancing at the wizard. You leaned your cheek back to Thorin's shoulder, looking up to the wizard.

Then he mentioned the "other, bigger problem".

"What form did it take?" Gandalf asked and you lifted your head again, frowning. What form?  _What form...?_

"Like a bear...?" Gandalf continued. When Bilbo was nodding, frowning, repeating few times a word "Yes", you felt like someone punched you to stomach, harder than Dwalin ever could. Oh.  _Oh._ The bear man, Beorn was it?

When Bofur started to ask, whatever Gandalf knew about this "beast", Gandalf turned fully towards you, his eyes large, full of worry. And there was something else in his eyes, on his face, that you couldn't put in words.

"Not a beast..." you whispered. _He is like me, same as I. A skin changer._ Thorin turned to you and his face flinched, showed a shocked emotion for few seconds before he remained back to normal. He had hear you. And he knew what you meant. He knew. And he said nothing. Not now, later.

While the company was fighting, whatever they should do now, Gandalf looked at you, and you looked back hopelessly. Then Gandalf opened his mouth, gave out an idea, while still looking at you.

"There is a house..." _for safety to the company and maybe, hopelessly for answers for her._  Gandalf said. Thorin turned to look for the wizard, glanced quickly at you, before questioning the wizard.

"Whose house? A Friend? Or a foe?" he asked, gritting his teeth. Gandalf looked at you, saw the question in you. _A friend, or a foe?_

"Neither. He will help us, _or_ he will kill us" he answered, finally turning to observe the company. None of them liked the idea, but they knew this was the best choice they had. So, you were running again, keeping your hand in Thorin's.

Run. Faster. Run. Run. Run.

At some time, after running gods knew how long, you could hear it. A mighty roar. He, Beorn, had seen the company. Or smelled you and the others. And he gave a mighty chase. But somehow you made to the house, alive. Alive, not dead. Not yet.

The company ran out of the forest, to what seemed to be a flowerless meadow. A few dandelion crew here and there, but other that that there was only grass. Why did you note that and did not focus on running where you were running, you did not know. Maybe you were far too tired and your brain was starting to focus on stupid things. 

The company ran over to a path, from the open doors of the gate and straight to the door, Bombur falling to his back after running straight to the door. Few of the first dwarves who followed Bombur started bang the door, apparently thinking it to be the only way to open a door, while rest stood behind them and shouting them to open the door.

"Use the fucking wooden ladder!" you scream, while Thorin sprints past you and manages to open the door. You found yourself being dragged along by Dori, and once inside you are been pushed as far from the door as possible. A snout and a little of a head of a giant bear appears when the dwarves are closing the door. You looked at the bear, saw it giant tooth's, and you knew that Beorn, while being a bear, would rip you all in little peaces if given a chance. But when the door closed and was "locked" by the wooden blank, you knew you were safe for now.

"What is that?!" Ori asks, breathless, turning to others. Dori pulls him away from the door and turns to everyone, telling him to get away from the door. But before he can say anything else, you step forward and pat the youngest -ri on the shoulder.

"That, my dear friend, was our host. He is a bear man, and like me, he is a skin changer. There's as much "dark magic" in him being... him, as you being you" you tell him, and to the others. Gandalf smirks, uplifting his brow, while the others frown at you.

"How... How do you know that?" Balin asks. He, like many other, looks utterly surprised and shocked. It hadn't been that long ago when you had found out your true race, and there had been no talk of your situation or your possible kin and race after it. You realize your little slip and you pursue your lips. _Well, shit Sherlock._

"Ah, well... There's many thing's I know. Things I probably shouldn't have been saying. And, unfortunately, your ponies knew about them more than you did..." you sigh, staring the floor. Should you tell the others about the book and the movies, revealing that you knew about things that were about to happen? No. Not right now, at least.

"And why _exactly_ do you know these things you claim to know? And why do you tell them to ponies, but not for us?" Thorin hisses, coming close to you. There was that tiny, little anger that started to build up in him, you knew it. You could see it in his eyes. You sigh, rub your face with your dirty hands and then you look up to see all eyes on you.

"Remember those three trolls? I tried to warn the ponies about them, and about the orcs that killed most of them after that. They didn't believe me, not until the accident had already happened with the trolls. I... after turning back to human, I figured that it would be pointless to try and tell it to any of you. Why would any of you believe me, when you don't even like me?" you speak, your voice cracking a little at the end. The bothered silence rose while every dwarf looked at each other, Thorin keeping his eyes on you, looking little sad again. Gandalf was looking over the dwarves, frowning, and Bilbo stood still, frowning and glaring his feet. Then all the dwarves turned back to you, determined frowns on their face.

"But we don't hate you, we like you!" Ori piped up. Kili grinned behind him, and nodded.

"Aye, _we love you_ , (Y/n)!" he added, his grin only widening. You bit your lip, shaking your head. You doubted, again, everything they tried to tell you. When Thorin tried to reach for you, you took few steps back and collide over a giant bench. Thorin takes a few panicked steps and catches you before you fall down. He keeps you against himself and turns towards Gandalf.

"This is not a talk we should have no. She needs rest, we all do" Thorin says. Gandalf nods, agreeing with the dwarf king.

"We will talk about this later on. You all need rest, you and (Y/n) especially with her wounds. But before you go, remember this. She comes from different world. All she might know also comes from that world" Gandalf announces. And with this, the company takes and goes to the stall, grumbling all along, getting ready for the night. Thorin still holds you steadily against him. You look up and see Gandalf looking down at the two you, a little smile on his lips and when Thorin isn't looking, he winks. Bloody wizard, he knew!

"Come on, (Y/n), let's get some sleep" Thorin finally says and takes you to the stalls. Sighing, you follow him, glancing back to Gandalf who is staring the wall. Once you get to the stall, you and Thorin stop. Thorin lets go of your hand and starts to get ready for the so called bed. You stand there for a second, looking around. You weren't bothered by the few animals in there, bu rather than that were you should sleep. On the ground as a dog, or try to find a place somewhere on the hay. Tug on your arm takes your note and you turn to see Thorin nodding towards the hay, blanket on his other hand. You look the hay again and the back to Thorin.

"You'll sleep next to me" he says and you only nod. It wasn't a proposal. Thorin actually wanted you to sleep next to him, for whatever reason. Thorin sat carefully on the hay, then tugging you to his sit between his legs. Your face, neck and ears started to heat in red. And here you thought you'd be sleeping _next to_ him, _not on his lap_. Then he lays down, taking you with him. You snuggle to lay better on his chest, while Thorin throws the blanket on both of you. Then you both sigh, tired from the late events.

"Goodnight,  _amrâlimê_ " Thorin whispers to your ear. You open your eyes to the word and frown. You remember Kili saying it Tauriel in the movies, and remember it being something dwarves called their loved ones. You look up to Thorin, then back to his chest and smile a little.

"Goodnight, silly king" you murmur, feeling Thorin's chest vibrate while a low laugh escapes his lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I had a little lack of inspiration with writing and time just... flies. :| But I'll try to get back on with it!

Morning came far too fast. You woke up, feeling better. Yet you felt like you could use some more sleep. You saw Kili sleeping next to you and Thorin, Fili sleeping other side of Kili. Kili snores loudly, his mouth open and snot on  corner of his mouth. Bit by bit you start to wake more, taking in your surroundings. You feel soft cloth under your chin, warmth all around you, Thorin's steady breathing under you and his hand around you. You turn up to look at him, noting that he was still fast asleep. He looked peaceful and beautiful. You smile a little and turn to look back to Kili.

Was this really happening?

You were sleeping on kings lap, on Thorin's lap. You never really had had time to think about your feelings towards him after coming in here. When you had first come to this world, Thorin and the others had pretty much avoided you and were cold towards you, and it still irked you. It had eaten your adore and respect towards Thorin, and for the others too. You knew the reason behind his cold character, yet you wondered,  _why_ he was like that. Here you'd think that he from all of the people would know what it was like for lose home and well,  _everything_ , and how any tiniest, little help would be more than welcome. It was alright them to be caution about a stranger, but there was no need to that big of an asshole.

When they pushed you away, you couldn't bring yourself to trust them. And then you were turned into a dog, or by the course in  _that_ evening you first turned into a dog. Whatever the reason was for your changed form, you lost the last feeling of humanity you had. And only after this the company around you started to take liking of you. It might have been pity but nothing else, since they seemed to change their behavior around you like teenagers.

So why was  _this_ happening? Why were you sleeping on king's lap, been pointed at finger and joked how you'd marry him.

They knew more of the dog-you, than real you. How they knew, what kind of human you really were? You had shown your usefulness as a dog, not as a human. And Thorin surely wouldn't marry a dog. No one normal minded wouldn't do that. But then again, Gandalf said you were a skin changer. But you didn't understand how that was possible. Yes, you were adopted, but as far as you knew, your biological parent's were normal people. Unless someone had lied. 

You sigh, lifting yourself to sit, the hand around your waist dropping down. Thorin moves a little and then his eyes open, directing to you. He smiles, but when you turn your head away, his smile drops. Thorin sits up, hugging you close to his chest.

"What's wrong,  _amrâlimê_?" Thorin whispers to you. You let out a fragile breath, closing your eyes and leaning to him.

"I don't know what to think.  _Of anything_. What am I? Do you guys really hate me? Or are you just playing with my feelings? First you hate me and push me away like if I'd have a leprosy, and then you're like nothing never happened and  _try_ to be nice. And then you're cold towards me, again. And then there's you" you say, clasping your hands over your face, feeling tears in your eyes. You were so confused.

Thorin takes your hand and moves it from your face. He looks sad, his eyes even more blue. When a tear falls to your cheek, he comes closer to you, about a kiss to you before he stops and frowns. Then he stands up, helping you up too. Silently Thorin takes you out, to the bench near the door. The both of you sit down and Thorin takes your hands, looking at them with deep frown and serious face. You don't say anything, not knowing what to say. Not that you even have anything to say anymore. Then Thorin looks up to you, and his lips part a little.

"We don't know what to think of ye, lass" he say and you turn your head to right, old habit from the time when you were a dog. "First we thought that you had been cursed by magic, because you see... Magic always,  _always_ , comes with a price. We thought, that whatever you had been through in your world or wherever you come from, it would cause problems to us. And we still don't know what to think of you. Elrond didn't know, what changed you into a a dog, what kind of magic or curse it could be. It's still possible that it's a curse, and you are not a skin changer as Gandalf says. Elrond is currently looking into it, and that is why he wished you to stay in Rivendell"

You were speechless. But what could you say, you knew nothing of magic. And Elrond was 'looking into things'? Why didn't anyone tell you this? Oh, yess, they were dwarves, they wouldn't mention a thing if it did not have anything to do with them. A little part of you felt bad of not staying in Rivendell, and still... You didn't feel welcome to the elven city back then.

"Magic come with... a price? But I have _never_ in my life used or needed any magic!" you sigh, messaging your temple. Thorin hums and turns to look at the gate. And suddenly his body tenses. You turn to him and then to the gate. A strange, and a bloody tall man enter from the gate, gazing the two of you.

"Beorn..." you murmur. Thorin shoots a look for you and then he turns back to the man, who is taking careful steps towards you, ready to attack you if needed to.

"Who are you?" the skin changer asks as he is near enough. You stand up, hushing Thorin's hands away from you. You lift your arms as to show Beorn that you mean no harm.

"My name is (Y/n), and this is my friend Thorin. I'm sorry that we are disturbing your peace and invading your house. We and our company were attacked by Azog and his minions, and the two of us were hurt. We needed a place to stay and rest, so we stayed here. I hope we could stay, at least this day" you say, suddenly your brains finding the words to say.

Thorin stood beside you, staying quiet. What kind of luck was this? Beorn was looking at the two of you, seeing scratches and bruises on your face. A cat with beautiful fluffy fur, it's color reminding husky's color, only the dark/black color on it's back, on top of it's head and tail was light grey. All the three turns to look at it as it jump on Beorn's arm and starts meowing. And for you surprise, you understand it.

"They are the dwarves you chased yesterday, did you forget them already? I overheard them yesterday, when they arrived, and there is something interesting in that girl. And I mind you, she smells... interesting" the cat tells to Beorn. You gape at it, then lift your eyes to Beorn. Beorn says nothing, but turns to look at you, a little frown setting on his face. You open your mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. So you close your mouth.

"Who are you?" Beorn growls. You swallow, not being sure how to explain your situation to him. Thorin takes a step towards the bear man, but you take his hand, locking your eyes with him when he turns to look at you. You shake your head a little and give him a little smile.

"It's alright" you assure him, then turning back to Beorn. "Like I told you earlier, my name is (Y/n), but I cannot say what I am. I hail from other world, I dropped here while I was on a walk after I had a fight with my mother. When I got in here, I met the group of Thorin's and they took me with them. In one night we two..." you gesture to yourself and Thorin "... had a fight and when a wizard called Gandalf the Grey tried to stop our fight, something happened and I got turned into a dog" you tell to Beorn. He looks at you with mixture of disbelief and worry, yet he nods. But he says nothing.

"We believe it has something to do with magic, yet we are not sure of it. Lord Elrond of elf city of Rivendell is trying to look into it, but we are not sure. The wizard believes she might be a skin changer" Thorin adds, and you, Beorn and the cat turn to look at him. Beorn frowns and turns to you.

"You are a... skin changer?" he asks carefully. You knew that he was the only one left, and since you weren't sure if you were one, you didn't want to give him a false hope.

"I'm not sure, whatever I am or not. I might be cursed and some sort of magic turns be human every now and then. Or then I am a skin changer without knowing it" you say and shrug. Beorn nods, frowning. The cat jumps down and walks away. You look after it, not knowing what else you can say. Beorn gives you one last look, before he turns after the cat and walks over the side of his house, gesturing you two to follow him. You and Thorin throw a look to each other, before you follow him. Beorn walks over to little cabin and opens the door, revealing it to be woodshed. He starts to carry the wood over to a big stump, before Thorin joins him, offering his help to the skin changer.

Then the two of them carry the big woods to the stump and when they are finished, Beorn takes his ax with him and starts to cut the wood, Thorin taking them pack in the woodshed. You sit on the ground, looking at the two of them. At some point Thorin takes off his furs and coats, giving them to you to hold. They work in silence and you decide to stay in silence, too. The cat walks over to you and looks at you for a moment.

"Hello, there. Just between you and me, I can understand what you are saying" you whisper to the cat, not wanting to interrupt the two working man. The cats ears move and it looks at you in wonder. While it jumps on your lap and you start to pet it and it starts to purr.

"It is nice to meet you, too (Y/n). My name is Spot" the cat says. Spot? Sounded like a dog's name, but whatever. You smiled down to the cat and then you lift your eyes to Thorin and Beorn. Those two were still working, not minding about you. You worried about Thorin's wounds, but trusted that he'd stop if it started to hurt of if the wound would open, he would stop. But then again, he was a God damn proud and stubborn dwarf with bigger Ego than Erebor or Everest. Even thought he wasn't doing much, you still worried. He should be just laying down and be resting.

Gods, you loved an idiot. You were an idiot! A little smile grew on your lips and you turned your gaze up, looking at the sky. The sun was getting more up, and soon the rest of the company would be up.

"There is a possibility to know whatever you are a skin changer or not" Beorn says suddenly, turning to look at you. You, startled by his sudden voice, stand up, looking at him with a little hope rising in you, Spot jumping from your arms and sitting next to you. Thorin comes from the woodshed, looking between you and Beorn with a frown.

"How?" you ask. Beorn puts the ax down and then he turns to you.

"It is simple; You should just try to turn back to a dog. If you can manage to do it without a problem, then it is more possible that you are a skin changer. But if it does not work, then you are cursed" he explains to you. Of course! You felt like an idiot of not having thought of it before. Your face probably shows it as both Thorin and Beorn chuckles.

"Well, shall we try it?" Thorin asks and you nod keenly. You were ready to try anything to make sure what you were and what was wrong with you. Beorn starts to explain you how it is done, how the skin changers turn to animal from human. Focus, think of your animal form, forget anything for a few seconds and then you should turn.

You try this for about fifteen minutes, failing. You didn't turn to a dog at once. You sigh, turning to Beorn and Thorin. They both look at you with serious look, their hands crossed over their chest. Spot sits on the ground next to them and is looking at you too.

"It's not... It's not working" you say, almost screaming with despair. Beorn sighs and looks down. Did this mean, that you weren't a skin changer in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, is the reader a skin changer or not, and if not then what could have happened to her.... ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long for update this. Long story short, shit happened in my personal life during July and after that and it drained me and my inspiration/motivation to write. I'm trying to get back to writing, but I wont promise that I'll be posting new chapters so often.
> 
> So please, please, be patient. I'll be posting as often as my current state allows me to.

You sat outside on the swing. Besides being confused you didn't know what to feel. A skinchanger. That what you had put your hopes up for. After the failing the changing back to a dog, you didn't know what you were. A cursed one? You didn't know what else Gandalf's magic could do, if it even was the main reason for this. And the wizard didn't even know what exactly he had done or if he could turn you back to normal. 

After your failed attempts of trying's to change back to a dog, Gandalf and Bilbo had showed up. So you had walked away, wanting to take some time for yourself. Thorin had stayed behind, staring sadly after you. He wanted to help you, but he was as hopeless as you were. And he had his duty as a king, as a leader of his company. So at the moment, the only thing he could do was to be the leader his company needed instead of focusing on helping to you. And you didn't blame him. You knew he had bigger, better things to focus on than a mere girl with a curse.

"(Y/n)?" you heard a gentle voice calling you. You turned to see Bilbo standing next to you, his hands clasped behind his back. You hadn't heard him near you. Your hearing had gotten bad after you had turned back to human, tho you weren't sure if you would have heard Bilbo even if you were a dog.

"Hi, Bilbo" you greeted the hobbit. He gave you a little smile, before he turned to look the house. The yard was empty from the dwarves. After greeting Beorn the group had went back inside while you had stayed behind.

"The breakfast is ready. You should come and eat, before Bombur eats all of it" Bilbo says, then turning to you. You didn't feel like eating, but nodded anyway. Someone would surely put on a fight, if you didn't eat. And besides, you needed your strength when the company would continue towards the mountain. You got up from the swing and followed Bilbo back to the house.

Stepping in you noted that everyone else were sitting besides the table, expect Gandalf, Thorin and Beorn. Everyone glanced at you and Bilbo, when you stepped in the kitchen, but then they turned back to Beorn. Bilbo took a seat next to Dori at the end of the bench and you sat between Kili and Fili, who had made some space to you. You took honey scones, some bread and a tomato. You looked up, when Beorn put an huge mug in front of you and filled it with milk. You thanked him, offering a small smile to him. Beorn gave you a nod and tap to your shoulder, then continuing telling the dwarves and Gandalf, how dangerous place Mirkwood was. You knew what dangers awaited in the forest, but to hear the bearman telling about a giant moths, spiders (which you already knew) and a lone mutant monster creeping in the woods sent shivers in your spine. He hadn't seen them, but two rangers had encountered them two months ago when they had been walking trough the forest road.

"I am not sure whatever they are real or no, but it is good to be caution when you enter in the forest" Beorn finishes. You glanced at him and then the rest of the table. They looked pretty grim and sour.

"I am aware that the forest isn't the same what it used to be when I last went trough the forest road, but to think that such things exist in there these days" Thorin says, staring the floor. Few dwarves nod heavily, grumbling their agreement. It was hard to believe it, but you knew it was true.

"I believe they do exist" you piped up, before really thinking what you were saying. When every pair of eyes turned to you, did you think about keeping your mouth shut. You munched the tomato, swallowing and letting your eyes wonder trough the room. Everyone seemed to have the same question in their eyes and before anyone could get the chance to open their mouth, you continued. "When... when we met Radagast and his bunnies, one of them told me about how there had started to appear web near where they live. And Radagast had seen giant spiders" Now most of the dwarves looked concerned.

"Ye really believe one o'those crazy wizard's bunnies?" Dwalin sneers. You sigh and roll your eyes. Yes, the brown wizard did look weird and crazy, yes, he might eat questionable mushrooms and be crazy because of this, and yes, you did believe his rabbits.

"The brown wizard is not that crazy as he let's out, master dwarf" Beorn grumbles. Dwalin shot a glare to the bearman and then to you. You glared him back, wishing you were a dog so could give a bite to his smooth lower cheek.

"Be that as it may these creatures are true or not, we cannot be sure. The forest might play tricks to ones mind, but I recon us to be caution when we enter to the forest. I doubt the rangers would spare false information of monsters as these just for fun" Gandalf says. Thorin nods and agrees, whilst the rest of the company just grumbles. You had finished eating by now, so you gulped down the rest of the milk. When you put the mug down, few dwarves and Bilbo snickered after they had looked at you. Your brow rises in question. You turn to look at the both prince's and when they end up laughing, you kick them. Even Beorn had a fond smile on his lips.

"What's so funny?" you grumble, glaring the snickering dwarves around you. Bofur pointed at his mustache instead of saying anything. You frown to this, turning behind you to look Gandalf and Thorin. One of the biggest smirks grows on Thorin's face and even Gandalf smiled. You gave even them a glare. With a smile Thorin came to you, stroking the skin between your upper lip and nose.

"Milk mustache" he murmured and smiled fondly, putting his hand on your right shoulder. Oh...  _Oh..._ Well, this was embarrassing. You could feel your cheeks setting on aflame. You leaned back to Thorin, lowering your face to the table, hearing still few rumbles from the others.

* * *

 

After the breakfast you went back outside. Beorn had suggested that you should try and relax. It might help you with your transformation back to a dog's form. Without having any better things to do, you thought about trying to meditate. Soon after you had sat down on the grass, had crossed your legs, closed your eyes and started to focus on breathing, Bilbo, Bofur, Bifur, Nori and Kili came out. Their merry talking stopped, when they noted you just sitting there, silently.

"Lass, what on earth ar'ye doin'?" Nori called out. Well, there goes your silent meditation moment, you sighed.

"I am meditating" you told him. You could feel someone's warmth near you, so you opened your eyes and glanced next to you. Kili had curtsied next to you and was looking at you with raised brows. Behind him was the rest of the small group.

"And what's meditating?" Bofur asked. You told them what it was and why people did it. They seemed to understand, yet they needed to wonder why someone would need to meditate to relax. You shrug to that.

"Well, everyone find different things what relaxes them. This is what helps me" you simply told them. Bifur said something in khuzdul. The dwarves glanced at him and nodded. You and Bilbo looked at them with pursued lips. How fun was it not to understand them.

"Could we try this medication wit ye, lass?" Kili asks, turning back to you. Your brows arch up. They wanted to try it? Well, why not. Soon after four dwarves and one hobbit were sitting beside you silently and meditating. This one one of those things you didn't think would happen, you sitting here with few dwarves, silently, and meditating. You could think of doing something like this with Bilbo, but with dwarves? Not in a million years.

You opened your eyes and looked to your left. All the four dwarves sat there, their legs crossed, hands on their laps and eyes closed. What kind of witchcraft was this? A rustle from the gate took your attention and you turned your gaze towards it. There was something small walking next to the big shrub near the gate, causing the few bees to jump from the flowers of it. The dwarves and Bilbo had heard the rustle too, as they were looking at the same direction as you were, alarmed and ready to defend themselves.

You rose to your knees, peering over Bilbo's shoulder. You saw a small, dog like creature, with grey and black fur.

"It's... a wolf pup" Bofur simply said. The others nodded, while your attention went to the big bee that tried to fly right next to you, only pumping on your nose and then continuing it's way. Some of the pollen got into your nose, causing you to twitch your nose before you sneezed. Bilbo got startled your sneeze, and managed to pump you so that you plump down to your back. When you got on your back, you knew something was wrong, so you turned instantly to your side and opened your eyes. Kili's and Bilbo's shocked faces came to your sight. Just then you realized to look down on yourself.

"Holy fuck, I'm a dog again!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a bit shorter chapter. But due the happenings in this, it needed to be short. I'll try to make next chapter a pit longer. :)

You lay outside on the grass, while Kili and the rest of the dwarves ran back inside to inform Thorin and Gandalf about you changing your form. Bilbo sat next to you, looking carefully you and the small wolf pup that was now sleeping next to your side. He had gotten lost from his pack, and had wondered in the wilderness, looking for Beorn's house for safety, food and good rest. And help from the bear man, in all and all.

It seemed that even the wild animals knew Beorn and trusted him. Pretty logical, now when you thought about it.

"Lass?" Dwalin's voice called. Your eyes rose from the pup to the company, Beorn and Gandalf, who were standing behind them. Beorn had a deep, deep frown on his face. Then his eyes lowered to the pup.

"Thanks to this lil' guy and that one random bee of yours, I was able to turn back to dog" you say to Beorn, hoping he'd understand what you were saying. He nodded, confirming  that he understood what you said. Then he stepped over to you, pup and Bilbo, coming down on his other knee and carefully touching the pup.

"This one's from Aethophere's pack, probably one of the newest pup's there is" he said. You lowered your gaze to the pup, amazed. Beorn even knew the leader of the wolf pack - and the wolves even had a name on top of that! The pup stirred awake and lifted his head to meet Beorn' eyes.

"Good to see you are alright" you said, some sort of smile growing on your face. The pup turned to you and did that cute head turning thing.

"Ya, tho I'm still hungry. Miss, 'scusme for askin', but ar'ye a sking changer?" the pup asked. Curious one, you noted. But he had seen you turning, so no wonder he wanted to know. "Or are ye perhaps a one o' those Maiar's who can change into an animal?" Your brow rose. A what changing a what, now?

"But... Impossible..." Beorn seemed to understand what this little guy meant, as he gasped, his eyes widening in shock. Those big, blue eyes were on you for a few second. Everyone around you three sifted nervously, not understanding what had been said and therefor not understanding what was happening. But they had seen the change in Beorn's features, and none around you were dumb. They knew something had been said, something that shook even the all 'n mighty skin changer. Then, in a bolt, Beorn was up, facing Gandalf.

"You, wizard, do say... How many of those in Maiar can still take a form of an animal?" Beorn asked. 15 mouth fell agape and Gandalf's grip from his stick loosened, causing it to hit the ground. The company, Bilbo, Gandalf and the pup turned to stare at you, all at the same time. Apparently they all knew what this Maiar was, even this lil' pup. Your tail rose from the ground and fell back, giving away some of your uncertainess, which probably was also written all over your face.

"I... I think most of them were perished from these lands in war against Sauron, and when the last one, Kalariel, went amiss, they were all.. gone" Gandalf spoke. His voice was shaky, breaking at the end. You eyed at Gandalf, frowning. He seemed to have know these... Maiar's. Rather well, if he knew what had happened to them.

"I thought as much... But, if I am not mistaken, Kalariel and Glorfindel, the elf Lord who managed to slain Balrog back in the First age, had a daughter back at Second age..." Beorn sighs and now even he turns to you. Wait, Glorfindel? You had hear Bilbo mentioning the name from one of the books he had read back in Rivendell. Now even you were shocked. What were the changes that these numskulls thought you to be a daughter of some random chick and an elf? Your ears weren't even pointy! You possibly couldn't be a daughter of these two. Even when you didn't... know a thing about your biological parent's.

Every pair of eye were on you, matching more or less to your shocked state.

"Does... Does that mean that (Y/n) is a child of an elf and Maia?" Balin asked carefully. Gandalf sighs and then he pends down to pick his magical fuck-you stick.

"It's one of the possibilities, Master Balin. But nothing cannot be confirmed just yet. Now, if you'll excuse, I'll have to go and write a letter to Lord Elrond. With his help, we might find out our friends origins and explanation to her capability to change form to an animal and back to a human" Gandalf says and then he turns around, rushing back inside. Silence fells to the country yard after the wizard vanished back inside.

"Did I... Did I do something wrong?" small voice asks beside you. You turn to look at the small pup and smile to him.

"No, my dearest friend. You might have helped me out by solving a biggest mystery of my life; Who am I. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to have a chat with the wizard" you say and stand up, walking towards the house. The pup whines and and is soon following you. You stared the house, thinking how you needed to talk to the wizard. You needed to talk to him and if you truly were and shape forming Maiar, you should know how it was done. You focused on your human body, for what you needed to do. The pup looked at you in mere curiosity.

Then you could feel magic around you, the tickling sensation. Your head, shoulders and front paws stared to rise, then the rest your body. And after few steps your body had taken back the human form. You stopped, looking down at yourself. You could finally control it. You could finally change form at your will. The dwarves stared at you. Beorn stared at you.

"(Y/n)?" Thorin asks, stepping next to you. You turn to him, frowning. He called you by your name, sounding more than a pit distant. Of course after hearing, who your father might be, he'd abandon you like an used, dirty rag.

"So the tone change's after you hear about my possible heritage. Should have seen it..." you sigh and then you continue back inside, ignoring Thorin and the rest of the company. If Thorin acted like that, they all would follow him like a blind dog, without actually using their own brains. When you reach the door, you hear angry voice's, shouting in their language you do not understand. As you step inside, closing the door after the pup came in, you decide that falling for Thorin was a mistake. A big one.

"Gandalf?" you ask as you step next to the table the wizard was sitting on. He hummed his answer, mainly focusing in the letter. "I... don't know if this helps or not with all this.... what ever is going on with me, but I'm adopted. The family where I lived didn't... make me. And I don't know anything about my biological parent's" you tell the wizard, feeling a little awkward. Gandalf put's the quill back down and turns to you with serious look.

"My dear, I am not sure if you understand how serious your situation actually is" he says. You gulp, but nod anyway. You understood that it was pretty serious when Gandalf and Beorn started to talk about your possible parent's, but it was still a lot to think about.

"There's a lot to think in this" you admit. Gandalf turns back to the letter and hums. You turn to stare the floor, when a sudden, sad thought comes to you.

"What will happen to me now? The dwarves surely hate me..." you murmur. You clasp your arms around your middle, hugging yourself tightly, staring the floor. You possibly couldn't continue with them, not while you had feelings for Thorin and when he now knew who might be your father.

"You'll come with us, as planned" Gandalf simply says and then he stands up, going out to send the letter to lord Elrond. You stayed inside, feeling the panic attack taking over you. Why did he do this? Didn't he understand that the dwarves loathed you now, the half elven woman?


End file.
